<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412700">Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após o nascimento de seu primeiro filho, Joan vê sua família desaparecer, mesmo com todas as medidas tomadas para a proteção dos três, e quando finalmente consegue pôr a cabeça no lugar para lutar pelo que perdeu, ela recebe uma ajuda completamente inesperada e descobre que há um esquema muito maior por trás do que aconteceu a Sherlock e a seu bebê.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler/Joan Watson (Elementary), Joan Watson (Elementary) &amp; Kitty Winter, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Kitty Winter, Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A promessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:</p><p>Este ano nós perdemos nosso querido Roger Rees. Nosso amado Alistair Moore nos deixou no dia 10 de julho. Ele já está sendo naturalmente homenageado nessa fic, como Alistair. Quero deixar minhas homenagens a Roger, com a foto colocada no final deste capítulo. Que Deus te abençoe, Roger. ♥</p><p> </p><p>Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p><p>*Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>– Senhora Hudson! – Sherlock entrou no quarto ainda com o celular na mão – Eu acabei de verificar a emergência. Eles estão a caminho. Ela desmaiou?!</p><p>– Não, não se preocupe – a mulher disse num tom de voz baixo, sentando-se ao lado da chinesa na cama do casal e pousando a mão sobre o cobertor que envolvia a criança recém-nascida – O bebê terminou de mamar e ela relaxou, então a ajudei a trocar de roupa. Não há problema em deixa-la dormir enquanto esperamos a emergência. O pequeno Alistair também está cansado, deve adormecer logo.</p><p>Sherlock observou a esposa inconsciente, que usava um vestido branco leve que ela costumava vestir para ficar em casa. Seus olhos seguiram para ver seu filho se mexer dentro do pequeno cobertor azul claro que o envolvia e murmurar de vez em quando. Joan dormia, tendo o bebê bem aconchegado sobre o peito, com a cabecinha encaixada em seu pescoço, e suas mãos envolvendo o corpinho do pequeno. A senhora Hudson levantou-se e mexeu na bolsa do bebê, encontrando a toquinha azul clara que havia tricotado para ele e pondo na cabeça do menino, que chorou durante o processo, mas logo acalmou-se com um afago da mulher em suas costas. Em seguida ela buscou um lençol limpo no guarda-roupa e cobriu a mãe e o bebê, depois arrumando algumas coisas no quarto.</p><p>Sherlock sentou-se ao lado da esposa e sua mão passou a acariciar a cabeça do filho, que abriu os olhinhos puxados para vê-lo. Eram azuis iguais aos seus, mas seu olhar se parecia com o de Joan. O bebê tinha cabelo castanho escuro como o pai e sardas como sua mãe e o mesmo tom de pele dela. Fora essas características, se parecia muito com Sherlock. O garoto começou a morder a mãozinha e o britânico sentiu um sorriso surgir em seu rosto, apesar de todo o sufoco que havia passado nos últimos 50 minutos. Voltou sua atenção para Joan. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente, sem sinal de desconforto, embora ele desconfiasse que ela ainda poderia sentir alguma dor quando acordasse.</p><p>– Alguma vez se imaginou executando o parto de seu próprio filho? – A loura perguntou com um sorriso enquanto organizava o quarto.</p><p>– Não. Planejamos tanto pra chegar ao hospital a tempo, mas ela sempre avisou que poderia acontecer inesperadamente e tão rápido que teria que ser feito aqui. Chegou a me falar de partos que fez quando era médica.</p><p>– E ela fez bem. Pra o primeiro filho nunca se sabe como vai ser até que chegue a hora. Foi bem rápido pra o primeiro. Mas os dois estão bem, ela não está mais perdendo sangue. Podemos ficar tranquilos até a ajuda chegar. Você estava apavorado quando começou... Mas se controlou tanto depois e fez tão bem que parece até que foi treinado.</p><p>– Esse pensamento nunca me pareceu assustador, uma vez que o corpo humano está programado pra isso, mas quando vi acontecer com ela, quando a vi chorando e com dores tão intensas, coloquei essa teoria em dúvida em algum lugar da minha mente. Complicações existem. E ela é tão pequena... Quando a ouvi gritar no momento em que Alistair nasceu... Eu sei que não é algo fora do comum, mas isso me consumiu interiormente.</p><p>– Sim, orientais são geralmente pequenas, Sherlock. Mas ela é forte. E seu filho já provou ser também. Logo ela vai acordar e vai ficar bem. Ela sabe melhor do que nós dois o que aconteceu a cada minuto. Teria nos dito se algo estivesse errado – falou, sentando ao lado dele e afagando seu ombro em consolo – É um bebê muito lindo... Eu não esperava que fosse diferente – ela disse sorrindo – Talvez eu tenha tempo de fazer chá pra acalmar nossos nervos depois do que passamos hoje, antes que os paramédicos cheguem.</p><p>– Já tinha feito isso antes?</p><p>– Uma vez... Aconteceu o mesmo a uma amiga há muito tempo, e eram dois. Eu sabia como fazê-lo na teoria, fiquei muito nervosa em pôr em prática, ainda mais com dois bebês... O marido ficou desesperado. Mas nós nos ajudamos e deu tudo certo. Hoje são uma bela família feliz – ela sorriu e ia sair do quarto para ir até a cozinha quando ouviram a campainha tocar – Fique com eles, eu vou abrir – falou ao olhar pela janela e ver a ambulância.</p><p>Pouco tempo depois a mulher voltou com duas paramédicas, conversando com uma delas.</p><p>– Ela já foi médica, nos orientou bem durante o processo e não teve complicações. Ela verificou completamente o bebê quando ele nasceu e garantiu que ele é perfeitamente saudável. Depois que o amamentou e tudo terminou, ela dormiu.</p><p>– Parecia bem quando dormiu? – A mulher perguntou.</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>– Você deve ser o pai desse menino lindo? – A outra mulher perguntou a Sherlock, observando Alistair com um sorriso – Já tem um nome?</p><p>– Sou eu sim. Seu nome é Alistair Watson Holmes.</p><p>– Boa escolha. Eu sinto dizer que precisamos acordá-la. Precisamos ver como ela está.</p><p>Sherlock voltou-se para a esposa e afagou seu cabelo.</p><p>– Joan – chamou-a baixinho – Joan – chamou-a outra vez num tom de voz mais alto – Querida, a ajuda chegou, precisamos de você acordada.</p><p>Após mais alguns minutos de insistência de Sherlock e da senhora Hudson, a chinesa abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ver seu bebê olhando em sua direção enquanto mordia os pequenos dedos. Ela acariciou a cabeça do filho e beijou sua testa, em seguida se atentando às duas novas presenças no quarto.</p><p>– Joan – Sherlock a chamou – Elas são paramédicas. Vieram verificar você e nosso pequeno. E creio que devemos ir ao hospital agora.</p><p>– Tudo bem – ela respondeu e em seguida cumprimentou as duas mulheres.</p><p>O menino voltou a chorar ao ser separado de sua mãe, quando uma das mulheres cuidadosamente o ergueu envolto no cobertor para examiná-lo. Apesar de não ter ainda nem uma hora de vida, Joan o amava tanto que sentiu a mesma dor dele e não queria separar-se de seu bebê nem por meio segundo, mas sabia que era necessário. Uma das paramédicas o verificou, deitando-o ao lado de Joan, numa tentativa de manter o menino mais calmo. A outra cuidou de Joan e verificou seus sinais vitais. Antes de seguirem para o hospital uma delas e a senhora Hudson ajudaram a oriental a tomar banho e se aprontar enquanto a outra limpava o bebê completamente e tomava cuidados com o cordão muito bem e corretamente cortado pela senhora Hudson. Sherlock verificava o que seria necessário levar. Alistair só parou de chorar quando já vestido foi colocado nos braços do pai. Sherlock sorriu e o segurou com devoção, perdendo-se por uma eternidade com o vislumbre de seu filho. Algum tempo depois o pequeno dormiu em seus braços enquanto seguiam para o hospital. Joan estava bem acomodada em uma maca dentro da ambulância e observava os dois com um sorriso. Haviam deixado a senhora Hudson cuidando de Clyde e do sobrado.</p><p>– Como se sente? – Sherlock lhe perguntou.</p><p>– Nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida. Essa foi a manhã mais intensa e mais compensadora que já vivi.</p><p>– Ainda dói?</p><p>– Um pouco, mas está dentro do comum. Não fique preocupado. Vai parar até anoitecer. Você ficou ao meu lado, me deu sua mão e esteve lá o tempo todo, você ajudou senhora Hudson, prestou atenção no que falei sobre partos e vocês dois me ajudaram a trazer nosso bebê em segurança. Eu não poderia me sentir mais segura. Obrigada, Sherlock – lhe disse com um lindo sorriso, ao qual ele retribuiu prontamente e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.</p><p>– Tenho medo... De que possamos representar risco pra ele – o consultor finalmente falou.</p><p>Joan olhou preocupada para a tristeza em seus olhos, ela temia o mesmo.</p><p>– Nós vamos dar um jeito de protege-lo, Sherlock. Gregson e Bell já concordaram em nos dar toda a ajuda e proteção necessárias. Também tenho medo, mas vamos encontrar um caminho. Não quero pensar nisso agora.</p><p>– Você está certa. Está exausta e não tem que se preocupar com mais nada agora que não seja se recuperar e se concentrar no nosso pequeno.</p><p>Ela sorriu e sentiu o coração encher-se de felicidade novamente quando o inglês se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios, logo retornando a sua posição anterior para não incomodar o bebê adormecido. O garoto permaneceu dormindo e tranquilo enquanto seus pais o olhavam satisfeitos e imensamente felizes.</p><p>Horas mais tarde estavam os três acomodados no quarto do hospital. Joan dormia, ainda exausta, mas tinha um sorriso em seus lábios. Sherlock não podia sentir-se mais feliz em ver aquilo. Alistair dormia no bercinho transparente ao lado de Joan, aquecido e confortavelmente acomodado em suas roupinhas, em parte tricotadas pela senhora Hudson, e cobertores. A luz do quarto estava apagada. Sherlock abrira um pouco as persianas para permitir que a luz do exterior entrasse. Os raios da lua cheia invadiam o quarto, deixando uma atmosfera agradável.</p><p>– Nada vai acontecer a ele, Joan. Eu juro protege-lo com minha vida se preciso. Ele e você. Boa noite, amor – disse baixinho ao sentar-se na beirada da cama da esposa adormecida e beijar seu rosto – Sua primeira noite aqui... Boa noite, meu filho – sussurrou para Alistair enquanto acariciava seu rostinho e sua cabeça.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aonde foram?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock entrou no quarto em passos silenciosos, não querendo incomodar Joan e Alistair. Encontrou uma cena comovente. A chinesa dormia serenamente, abraçando com todo o cuidado o bebê adormecido junto ao peito. Sherlock sorriu. Estavam afastados da maioria dos casos por um tempo para que pudessem cuidar de Alistair e ajustar as coisas em sua nova vida. O britânico deitou-se ao lado da esposa e a abraçou pelas costas, observando com satisfação seu filho que agora tinha duas semanas de vida. Era tão parecido com ele... Aquilo era só o começo, ainda teriam a vida toda pela frente, de aprendizado e de responsabilidade sobre aquela jovem vida. Sherlock lembrou-se de sua infância e de sua mãe, e por um momento sentiu falta dela novamente. Pensou no quanto ela estaria orgulhosa e feliz se o visse agora. Mesmo seu pai os havia surpreendido visitando o sobrado uma semana após o nascimento de Alistair. Estava imensamente feliz com o neto, havia trazido um bonequinho de Londres, um soldado de brinquedo, para Alistair.</p><p>A relação de Sherlock com seu pai vinha apresentando alguma recuperação desde sua recaída no caso Oscar, na qual Joan permaneceu a seu lado e cuidou dele até sua plena recuperação, lutando a todo custo para protege-lo de seu pai e não deixar que Morland o machucasse. No final das contas, o Holmes mais velho se convencera de que seu filho não podia estar em melhores mãos. Dois anos haviam se passado entre aquele momento e o nascimento de Alistair. Kitty voltara a fazer contato com eles na recaída de Sherlock. Ela havia descoberto de alguma forma e ficou muito preocupada, chegando a visita-los por uma semana quando aconteceu. Ela havia sido de muita ajuda. Ela ainda não resolvera completamente seus problemas com o NYPD, por isso ainda não se encontrara com ninguém do departamento, e mantinha contato discreto. Há três dias ela havia falado com o casal, queria visita-los e conhecer Alistair. Chegaria em algumas semanas e ficaria pouco tempo novamente.</p><p>Marry, Oren e Grabielle estavam loucamente felizes com o novo membro da família e haviam feito uma visita no hospital, além das várias outras que Marry lhes fizera no sobrado para ver o neto. Gregson e Bell estavam felizes pelo casal, bem como Emilly e a senhora Hudson, que havia ficado louca de felicidade ao vê-los de volta do hospital dois dias depois do nascimento. Ela ninava o bebê ainda mais que os próprios pais e se dispunham a ajuda-los em tudo que precisassem. Ela passava horas no sobrado cuidando da limpeza ou simplesmente conversando com Joan sobre bebês e maternidade, ou lhe contando alguma experiência sobre crianças. Às vezes Sherlock podia ouvir as duas morrendo de rir de alguma coisa. Apesar da mulher não ter filhos, mas era do conhecimento dos consultores o quanto a loura era instruída e tinha o dom para cuidar de pessoas. Ela fora um elemento vital do parto de emergência de Alistair. Joan rapidamente se recuperara e estava quase que totalmente de volta ao seu estado físico anterior.</p><p>O consultor beijou suavemente o rosto da esposa e se perdeu a observando e sentindo o amor que tinha por ela e pelo filho o queimar por dentro. Nunca havia se imaginado no ponto em que estava agora em sua vida. Joan havia mudado e curado seu coração de uma forma incrível. Cuidava dele e fazia com que ele se sentisse amado e seguro como jamais se sentira antes, nem com Irene, ainda que ela fosse uma farsa. Amava aquela bela asiática de tal forma que jamais encontraria as palavras certas para descrever. Sua atenção foi chamada por um murmúrio do filho, que parecia estar acordando.</p><p>– Shhh... Papai está aqui – falou tentando acalmá-lo e vendo o menino agarrar um de seus dedos.</p><p>O consultor riu baixinho e acariciou sua mãozinha com o polegar. O garoto agitou-se de novo e abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois. Sherlock o libertou cuidadosamente do abraço de Joan e o tomou nos braços antes que ele chorasse. A irritação do garoto desapareceu quando Sherlock o balançou de leve e com o indicador brincou com as sardas em seu rosto. Alistair permaneceu acordado, o encarando com uma firmeza incomum para um bebê.</p><p>– Você vai ser muito bom no que você escolher fazer, como eu e sua mãe – ele deduziu.</p><p>Sherlock o abraçou contra o ombro e o bebê envolveu os bracinhos em seu pescoço. O consultor sentiu algo estranho, algo que só sentira com Joan, como se o coração esquentasse dentro do peito, e uma sensação maravilhosa o tomou. O inglês beijou a testa do filho e o ninou por bastante tempo até ele de fato começar a chorar.</p><p>– O que foi, meu amor? – Joan perguntou ao filho, ainda sonolenta, ao sentir Sherlock contra suas costas e perceber que Alistair não estava mais com ela.</p><p>– Ele está com fome.</p><p>– Como você sabe que não é uma frauda suja ou outra coisa?</p><p>– Faz algum tempo que estou com ele. Acordou meio irritado. Eu pesquisei sobre choro de bebês e este quer dizer que ele tem fome.</p><p>Joan riu, ainda de olhos fechados. Estava demorando para Sherlock fazer alguma investigação científica sobre bebês. Ela levantou-se e se sentou devagar, recebendo o menino das mãos de Sherlock, e afastando parte do vestido para amamentar o bebê, que rapidamente se acalmou ao ser alimentado. Sherlock abraçou a esposa pela cintura, Joan deitou em seu ombro, e os dois se recostaram na cabeceira da cama, apreciando aquele momento em cada detalhe.</p><p>– Muito obrigado, Joan... – ele disse quase num sussurro.</p><p>Ela apenas sorriu e moveu-se um pouco em seu ombro, indicando que o estava ouvindo.</p><p>– Nunca pensei estar como estou agora... É maravilhoso. Eu não sei como agradecer por você cuidar tão bem de mim, por me amar tanto apesar de eu não merecer. E por nosso filho.</p><p>– Nunca mais diga isso... Você merece, Sherlock. Eu amo você, amo independente de qualquer coisa. Você me protegeu e cuidou de mim também, por todo esse tempo, mesmo quando eu não percebi isso. Você ama nosso bebê. Você ficou tão feliz quando eu estava grávida, quando ele começou a se mexer e reagir às nossas vozes – ela sorriu – Você ficou assustado, mas se acalmou, me confortou e me ajudou a dar a luz a ele com segurança. Eu nunca vou esquecer disso. E amo você ainda mais agora. Eu que devo te agradecer.</p><p>Ele beijou os cabelos negros e a abraçou mais apertado, apoiando sua cabeça contra a dela enquanto observava Alistair se alimentar, com os olhinhos azuis fechados. O casal ainda se preocupava com a segurança, apesar de toda a ajuda que vinham recebendo, e torciam para que aquela paz permanecesse.</p><p>******</p><p>– Joan... – Kitty sussurrou em seu ouvido ao abraça-la forte, sem saber o que dizer – Cheguei no pior momento possível... Se eu tivesse chegado antes...</p><p>– Não diga isso – ela sussurrou entre lágrimas – Podiam ter feito alguma coisa com você também.</p><p>A chinesa chorou durante mais de meia hora, sob as tentativas falhas de Kitty e da senhora Hudson de acalmá-la. Ela havia acordado sozinha no hospital, com uma dor fortíssima na cabeça, além de um machucado do lado direito, e as mãos e joelhos machucados. Descobriu depois que alguém a havia socado próximo ao olho esquerdo e ela desmaiou quando bateu a cabeça no chão. Sherlock e Alistair haviam simplesmente desaparecido, sem nenhuma pista além dos rastros de uma van, que desapareciam depois de alguns metros no asfalto. Até a bolsa com as coisas do bebê havia desaparecido do carro no estacionamento da loja. Alistair só tinha um mês. E tudo que Joan conseguia pensar é que ele precisava dela! Precisava ser alimentado, estar em um lugar seguro e tranquilo. Ela sequer conseguia pensar em possíveis motivos e suspeitos. Algum lugar do seu cérebro gritava por Moriarty. Mas Joan não pensava que ela tivesse motivos, embora com certeza soubesse sobre o bebê.</p><p>Gregson, Bell e Mary estavam sentados no sofá do quarto. Marry também chorava, silenciosamente. Havia passado todo o tempo abraçada à filha antes de Kitty chegar. Os dois policiais nem abriram a boca para perguntar qualquer coisa, não se atreveriam a submeter Joan a um interrogatório naquelas condições. Também se sentiam péssimos pelo ocorrido. A família aceitara ajuda para segurança, mas não queriam se sentir sufocados por nenhuma escolta 24 horas.</p><p>– Eles levaram Sherlock... – Joan repetia baixinho para si mesma – Levaram meu bebê. Eu quero meu bebê, ele precisa de mim. Preciso dele e preciso de Sherlock comigo.</p><p>– Nós vamos encontra-los – Kitty lhe disse – Eu juro que não vamos descansar até encontra-los – a ruiva falava enquanto afagava os cabelos negros da chinesa.</p><p>– Joan, querida... – senhora Hudson a chamou – Acha que aquela mulher pode ter algo a ver com isso?</p><p>– Não, ela não tem motivos.</p><p>Gregson saiu de seu transe pelo toque do telefone e arregalou os olhos ao atender, em seguida chamando a atenção de Joan.</p><p>– Falando nela... Surpreendente. Joan, Jamie Moriarty soube sobre o que aconteceu a você, está revoltada e exige ver você. Aconselho que tome muito cuidado com o que vai decidir. Pode ser um truque.</p><p>Joan o encarou, levando algum tempo para assimilar as palavras, apenas percebendo a situação quando viu Bell e sua mãe de olhos arregalados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ajuda inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chinesa ficou em silêncio, sua mente estava uma bagunça, como se mil sons ressoassem ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para os próprios joelhos, vendo os arranhões ensanguentados ali e as manchas que sujavam seu vestido. O coração doeu terrivelmente e sentiu o ar faltar e o desespero lhe tomar outra vez ao pensar no que poderiam fazer a seu bebê e a Sherlock. Tentava entender quem eram e porque? Tentava pensar em Moriarty, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.</p><p>– Você não precisa responder agora – Gregson lhe disse calmamente – Mas precisamos que nos conte o que aconteceu. Quanto antes buscarmos qualquer informação ou suspeito, melhor.</p><p>Ela suspirou e tomou algumas respirações.</p><p>– Estávamos entrando no carro... Colocamos as coisas na mala e Sherlock estava com Alistair nos braços. Quando nós abrimos a porta de trás pra prendê-lo na cadeirinha de transporte, três homens gigantescos apareceram do nada. Todos eram brancos. Um deles tinha cabelo negro e curto, olhos castanho claros, usava bigode. O outro tinha olhos castanhos, cabeça raspada, acredito que seu cabelo é louro, estava barbeado. O último era mais magro, mas forte, parecido com Sherlock, cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, também barbeado. Parece que se vestiam num padrão, calça azul clara, botas de couro preto e regata branca.</p><p>– Como conseguiu absorver tantos detalhes durante um ataque? – Bell lhe perguntou.</p><p>– Por que os vimos antes de ir pra loja... Eu só os reconheci, Sherlock também reconheceu, eu acho. Mas isso não nos deixou menos alarmados na hora.</p><p>– Como assim?!</p><p>– Nós os vimos trabalhando numa oficina de carros, na rua em frente aonde fomos. Estou acostumada a gravar detalhes rapidamente. Devo ter olhado na direção dos três por poucos segundos, mas foi suficiente.</p><p>– O que aconteceu quando foram abordados? Não disseram nada?</p><p>– Sim! O um deles disse que os fins justificam os meios. Só isso.</p><p>– Qual deles? Algum parecia ser o líder?</p><p>– Não sei. Todos pareciam ser subordinados de alguma forma, seja lá de quem for. Depois de chegarem perto e dizer isso, tentaram nos imobilizar, mas nós lutamos. Implorei pra Sherlock proteger Alistair e não eu ou nós dois. O careca me bateu quando o atingi com o bastão. Pareciam surpresos ao ver Alistair, eu não entendo porque. Mas depois do choque, o de cabelo preto tentou tirá-lo de Sherlock. Ele começou a chorar quando percebeu que algo estava errado. Nós tentamos entrar no carro, mas fomos arrastados pra longe. Sherlock me entregou Alistair e queria que eu corresse, mas fui derrubada no chão por algum deles. Fiquei abaixada tentando proteger meu filho quando um deles pegou meu bastão do chão. Sherlock se abaixou na nossa frente e deve ter recebido a pancada no meu lugar, mesmo assim eu senti. Consegui impedir que Alistair sofresse algo, mas perdi a consciência depois disso.</p><p>– Nós encontramos você através de um alerta do celular de Holmes – Bell lhe disse – Ele deve ter acionado antes de sumir, porque te achamos com o sinal de GPS. O celular estava alguns metros distante de você, com a tela meio rachada. Você estava inconsciente e machucada. Estamos procurando impressões digitais no celular. Se lembra de mais alguma coisa?</p><p>– Não.</p><p>– Das vozes?</p><p>– Não muito. Não eram vozes incomuns e ouvi mais barulho e nossas próprias vozes do que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Gregson desviou sua atenção da conversa para atender outro telefonema, dirigindo-se a Joan novamente.</p><p>A mulher está irredutível – ele disse – Quer a todo custo ver você.</p><p>– Querida – Marry chamou – Pense bem nisso. Tudo que essa mulher já fez. Não só a vocês dois. Ela pode estar por trás disso tudo.</p><p>– Não mãe... Apesar de tudo, eu tenho certeza que não. Ela não faria assim. Se quisesse nos prejudicar, seria clara e direta. Eu poderia nem estar aqui. E ela deixou claro daquela vez que protegeria nossas vidas, embora eu ainda não entenda completamente porque.</p><p>– Acha que ela sabe o que realmente tá acontecendo? – Kitty perguntou.</p><p>– É possível... Eu quero saber o que ela tem a dizer, mas preciso um tempo.</p><p>– Tem certeza? – Senhora Hudson perguntou.</p><p>– Sim – disse com convicção.</p><p>– Tudo bem – Gregson falou com o telefone ainda no ouvido – Ela aceita, mas precisa de algumas horas – falou, desligando.</p><p>– Não preciso de tanto. Quero pistas o mais rápido possível.</p><p>– Você vai descansar e tentar pensar em qualquer evidência que nos ajude – o capitão instruiu – Enquanto isso vou reunir alguns homens para sua segurança. Sei o que pensa... Que nada significarão para aquela mulher, mas você conseguiu mudar isso uma vez, a surpreendeu. E não custa tomar precauções.</p><p>Os dois se retiraram para a delegacia após deixar três policiais na porta do quarto de Joan, que seria mantida por algumas horas para observação, especialmente por ela ter dado a luz há apenas um mês. A chinesa tentou dormir, mas só teve sucesso quase uma hora depois, devido ao cansaço. Kitty, sua mãe e a senhora Hudson permaneceram com ela. Joan despertou perto do anoitecer com um tubo de soro ligado a sua mão direita. Sua mãe cochilava no sofá, Kitty fazia alguma coisa pelo celular. A senhora Hudson estava sentada ao seu lado e se dirigiu a ela ao percebê-la acordada.</p><p>– Você poderá sair quando esse soro acabar. Está tudo bem, você não sofreu lesões graves.</p><p>– Notícias...</p><p>– Não temos nenhuma ainda. A mulher tornou a insistir ver você quando sair daqui. Kitty recebeu essa informação do capitão. Você vai mesmo? Tem certeza disso?</p><p>– Moriarty pode ser uma grande criminosa, mas eu a conheço. Ela pode saber alguma coisa. E não é só Sherlock, é nosso filho. Preciso dele e do meu bebê.</p><p>– Vai ficar tudo bem, sei que você e Sherlock podem resolver isso. Ainda tem alguns minutos até o soro acabar, tente relaxar até lá.</p><p>A mulher afagou seus cabelos, a fazendo dormir novamente.</p><p>******</p><p>– Joan! – Jamie Moriarty exclamou, assumindo uma expressão assustada ao ver o hematoma perto de seu olho e os machucados nos braços e pernas e no outro lado do rosto.</p><p>Joan havia saído do hospital direito para a delegacia, onde junto com Kitty, Gregson e Bell, encontrou-se com uma Moriarty algemada na sala de interrogatório, seguida por dois guardas de sua prisão solitária. Kitty olhava a mulher com cautela, tentando não ser muito óbvia em seus pensamentos. Joan e Sherlock já haviam lhe contado sobre ela.</p><p>– Aquele miserável teve a ousadia de ferir você! Vou fazê-lo pagar! – A loura rosnou entre os dentes, e seus olhos pegaram fogo naquele momento.</p><p>– Como assim?! O que você sabe? Por que insistiu tanto em me ver? Onde está Sherlock? Onde está nosso bebê?!</p><p>– Você, minha querida Joan, devia saber mais do que qualquer um que eu não ousaria fazer nenhum mal a vocês dois nem ao bebê. É um menino lindo pelo que ouvi falar. Eu não esperaria que fosse diferente. Estou ansiosa para conhece-lo.</p><p>– É melhor deixar de enrolação e nos dizer logo o que sabe – Bell falou com autoridade – Não tiramos vocês de uma prisão de segurança máxima pra ficar ouvindo essa ladainha.</p><p>– Você não me deixou continuar... – ela disse cinicamente – Há um esquema por trás disso. Um esquema muito maior do que o simples sequestro de um detetive e seu filho. Isso não foi armado com a intenção de atingir você, Joan, e sim a mim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aliança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– O que quer dizer? – A chinesa perguntou, finalmente se sentando.</p><p>– Eu tenho um inimigo já tem alguns anos. Ele já foi capturado várias vezes, todas em disfarces diferentes e sempre por crimes pequenos que na verdade são parte de esquemas bem maiores. Quando ele for capturado, a polícia poderá riscar pelo menos uns quinze suspeitos de sua lista de foragidos. Eu nunca deixei isso claro nem mesmo a Sherlock porque nunca achei importante, mas tenho que admitir que ele fez progresso nos últimos anos e finalmente achou que seria o momento de me atormentar. Eu fiz o que podia pra prever seus passos e livrar vocês de qualquer coisa, especialmente depois que Alistair nasceu. Infelizmente estar sendo transferida do meu cárcere exatamente nesse momento abalou os planos e eu me atrasei. Porém o que aconteceu mostra o quanto o homem é desatento. Se ele tivesse mesmo me investigado a fundo saberia que você é minha nova protegida. Se soubesse disso poderia ter levado só você.</p><p>– Eles não pareciam saber sobre Alistair.</p><p>– Não sabiam. Os informantes dele nunca serão tão bons e leais quanto os meus. Ele devia desconfiar que há uma criança com as informações de última hora. Mas não sabia que era um bebê. Acredito que nem mesmo conhece o seu rosto, Joan. Ele cometeu o erro de se focar demais em Sherlock, e de investigar a uma distância longa demais antes de voltar ao país depois de ser preso e fugir há dois anos. Provavelmente nem sabia que a esposa de Sherlock Holmes esteve grávida. Não vou dar detalhes da comunicação entre ele e seus subordinados, não importa agora, digo apenas que é falha, apesar de rápida.</p><p>– Não nos deu um nome ainda – Gregson lhe disse.</p><p>A mulher o encarou profundamente durante alguns segundos.</p><p>– Se lembra de Jesse McFly , capitão? Foi preso por contrabando da última vez que fugiu. Naquela época estamos em uma rixa por alguns negócios. Eu venci como era de se esperar. Mas isso também não importa agora. Ele voltou a Nova Iorque com a intenção de usar meus maiores tesouros para me forçar a ceder sobre algumas coisas. Livre, eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso. Mas vamos nos focar no que está acontecendo agora.</p><p>– Vai falar sobre essas coisas depois que resolvermos este problema.</p><p>– Estou presa e vou continuar presa. Posso falar ou não. Apenas lhe dou minha palavra de que não vou fugir e ainda vou voltar depois que resolvermos isso. Preciso das minhas mãos e pernas livres pra ajudar.</p><p>Gregson tentou se controlar para engolir a raiva e se focar no problema de seus consultores no momento. Era inacreditável como aquela mulher era cínica e fria. Um momento de silêncio se seguiu e Moriarty tornou a falar.</p><p>– Seu nome agora é Adam Russel. Me parece que ele queria levar Sherlock pra me chantagear. Mas quando viu o bebê decidiu leva-lo como garantia. Quando ele perceber seu erro é possível que volte atrás de você, Joan. Mas não se preocupe. Eu lhe darei minha inteira proteção. Adam não é tão espetacular, mas sabe como driblar policiais... Você deve ser Kitty Winter, a protegida do meu casal favorito. Eu descobri isso sozinha – ela falou diante do olhar surpreso de Kitty – Não precisa se alarmar. De modo algum eu pretendo incluir você em qualquer dos meus planos. Também irei protege-la. Russel não conhece muitos limites.</p><p>– Você falou muito, mas ainda não disse tanto – Bell reclamou.</p><p>– Joan, estava focada em proteger o pequeno Alistair, mas o que você pode perceber do que aconteceu antes de perder a consciência – Jamie perguntou.</p><p>– Três homens.</p><p>– Jack, Ryan e Roy, Cabelo preto, cabeça raspada e cabelo castanho, os três que buscam coisas e pessoas pra Russel.</p><p>– Estavam nos vigiando desde que tínhamos chegado, trabalhando numa oficina de fachada, eu verifiquei quando estava no hospital. Devem ter fugido numa van pelas marcas de pneu que vi nas fotos. Não lembro de ter visto uma van durante nosso trajeto de ida ou volta. Alguém devia estar dirigindo pra pegá-los no exato momento em que nos atacaram.</p><p>– Shadow, o motorista.</p><p>– Shadow?</p><p>– Ele raramente chama atenção ao ponto de ser detido, mesmo quando está dando carona aos companheiros.</p><p>– Acredito que Russel se esconde em algum edifício abandonado.</p><p>– Você é rápida... E eficaz como eu já esperava. Nem sabia o nome dele ainda...</p><p>– Não... Mas eu me lembrei da estranha coincidência dos crimes de determinados suspeitos, todos foragidos, ocorrerem ao mesmo tempo, ou quase, em que você aprontava alguma coisa. Eu e Sherlock estávamos certos que ele podia ser um mestre dos disfarces, só não tínhamos provas da ligação entre ele e você, até agora. Eu verifiquei os locais utilizados por cada um dos foragidos pra se esconderem antes de serem presos e me parece que Russel tem uma queda por edifícios desativados ou com as obras paralisadas. Não deve ter tanto poder aquisitivo ou prefere usá-lo pra outros fins enquanto economiza nas instalações.</p><p>Moriarty riu e bateu palmas, mesmo estando algemada.</p><p>– Eu não esperaria menos de você. Me deixa mais orgulhosa a cada dia que se passa. Está certa. Russel detém uma boa quantia de fundos, mas prefere emprega-los de outras maneiras. Deve ter uma ideia de onde ele está.</p><p>Antes que Joan respondesse, alguém bateu a porta e Gregson falou brevemente com algum policial.</p><p>– Kitty – ele disse simplesmente.</p><p>A ruiva saiu por não mais que um minuto e retornou com informações.</p><p>– Sim, já sabemos – Kitty falou finalmente – Enquanto estávamos no hospital, um informante fez o serviço pra nós. Russel parece estar preparado pra nos confundir. Há homens estranhos em todos os cinco lugares que ele verificou, mas jura ter ouvido o choro de um bebê nas velhas instalações de um antigo depósito a mais ou menos meia hora daqui.</p><p>Moriarty assumiu um olhar que mostrava surpresa e satisfação ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>– Vocês a ensinaram bem – ela comentou.</p><p>– Acredito que agora que já nos informou pode retornar aonde estava – Gregson falou.</p><p>– De forma alguma capitão. Não sabem com quem estão lidando. Russel nunca irá me alcançar, mas também não é um trouxa. Eu disse que protegeria Joan e Kitty, e vou fazer isso da forma mais eficaz possível. Eu vou participar disso tudo. E já vi esse homem raptar crianças, ele não vai manter Sherlock e Alistair juntos quando o garoto começar a chorar. E se não levou Joan, mesmo sabendo disso, deve ter alguém para ajuda-lo com o menino. Ele tem mulheres em sua gangue. Não é impossível que uma delas possa amamentar o bebê. Criminosos também têm filhos, como já lhes provei. Nós temos que encontrar a criança, e depois Sherlock. Sem minha ajuda, há uma boa possiblidade de que Russel consiga conduzi-los pelo caminho contrário. Ele não costuma fazer mal a crianças quando as mantém, cuida até muito bem delas, mas sabe como lhes dar um destino quando quer tirá-las da equação. Se buscarmos Sherlock primeiro, podemos não encontrar mais o bebê depois. Eu vou participar disto.</p><p>– O que quis dizer? O que ele pode fazer com meu filho?!</p><p>– O mesmo que fiz com minha filha, Joan, mas sem sua autorização ou de Sherlock.</p><p>******</p><p>Sherlock despertou sentindo-se bastante dolorido. Estar jogado num chão frio de concreto só piorava as coisas. O choro de Alistair chegou distante a seus ouvidos, e o fez abrir os olhos imediatamente. Estava sozinho em uma sala pequena, cor de palha, que parecia feita para armazenar coisas. Uma saída de ar, mas nenhuma janela. Um colchonete e um lençol num canto da parede, e uma porta trancada, sem maçaneta, a sua frente. Estava tonto e sentia muita dor. Devia ter uma boa quantidade de hematomas. O choro de Alistair parecia vir do outro lado, tinha certeza que era ele. Levantou-se e esmurrou a porta, sendo empurrado de volta ao chão no instante seguinte quando a porta se abriu e um homem o atirou para baixo. Pode ver um outro na sala seguinte com Alistair nos braços. O menino parecia bem, mas chorava. Estava assustado.</p><p>– Devolva meu filho! – Gritou ao levantar-se e agarrar o bandido pelo colarinho, mas atirado novamente para o chão.</p><p>– Você não está em condições Holmes! Eu dito as regras aqui!</p><p>Sherlock o observou. Alto, forte, cabelo castanho escuro, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos cinzentos. Vestia camisa social, jeans e mocassins. Aparentava ter trinta e poucos anos. Aquele homem era familiar...</p><p>– Tragam logo!</p><p>Outro capanga entrou e colocou o bebê em seus braços. O choro de Alistair diminuiu quando Sherlock o abraçou contra o peito, mas não parou.</p><p>– Ele já foi alimentado, não sei o que há, faça-o calar a boca! Nós também dormimos.</p><p>– Entregue-o ao NYPD. Sou eu que você quer...</p><p>– Eu prometo a você que não faremos nada com o seu filho. Ele foi muito bem cuidado desde que chegou aqui, eu garanto. Também temos filhos... Mas não vamos entregá-lo ao NYPD.</p><p>– Onde está a mãe dele? O que fez com ela?!</p><p>Russel riu, sendo seguido pelos outros homens do lado de fora.</p><p>– Faça esse menino parar de chorar... A senhora Holmes não deve estar muito bem – ele disse simplesmente, jogando a bolsa com as coisas de Alistair aos pés de Sherlock, batendo a porta e indo embora.</p><p>Sherlock sentiu sua mente se acender e voltar a mil por hora. Seu coração acelerou e uma sensação horrível o tomou por dentro. No final das contas não sabia se Joan estava ali, ou que estavam fazendo com ela. Tentou afastar os pensamentos terríveis que passaram por sua cabeça e concentrar-se em Alistair. Balançou-o de leve falando baixinho com ele até que se acalmasse e por fim beijou sua testa. Verificou suas roupinhas e dentro da touca de lã que o bebê usava, na esperança de haver algum sinal, alguma mensagem, caso Joan estivesse por perto, mas não encontrou nada. Ele não devia ter sido alimentado por ela. O consultor ficou atento a qualquer sinal de mal estar, trocou as roupas do bebê, e até cheirou seu hálito, tentando ter certeza de que não fora intoxicado ou mal tratado. Alistair estava bem.</p><p>– Podem ter uma ama de leite... – comentou para si mesmo.</p><p>Era impossível ter certeza se era de dia ou de noite, a única luz naquela pequena sala era a lâmpada acima de sua cabeça. Alistair murmurava de vez em quando, um claro sinal de que estava nervoso. Tudo que estava acontecendo era terrível para a formação de uma criança, ainda mais com apenas um mês de vida. Cantou baixinho para o filho, como Joan fazia todas as noites, a fim de tornar aquele tempo o mesmo traumático possível.</p><p>– Papai está aqui com você – sussurrou baixinho para ele enquanto os dedinhos apertavam um único seu – Eu vou cuidar de você. Sempre, Alistair. De você e da sua mãe. Embora mais uma vez eu não tenha conseguido fazer isso – falou, sentindo seus olhos umedecerem e o peito doer – Minhas crenças não são muito fortes, mas meu amigo Alistair deve estar nos vendo de algum lugar, deve estar cuidando de nós. Durma tranquilo, meu filho. Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você.</p><p>O bebê fechou os olhos aos poucos e logo estava dormindo profundamente nos braços do pai. Sherlock estava cansado, mas seu medo o impediu de dormir. Vasculhava em sua mente de onde conhecia aquele homem. Descobrindo isso, poderia procurar uma maneira de resolver tudo aquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Primeira jogada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock despertou sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, com Alistair dormindo em cima dele. Mexeu-se devagar para não acordar o garoto e o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, vendo que ele dormia serenamente emborcado em seu peito. Suas mãos se puseram a acariciar as costas do filho, enquanto o detetive tentava distrair-se da dor dos hematomas e machucados que devia ter. Olhou em volta e nada na sala havia mudado além de uma mamadeira cheia colocada no chão ao lado da bolsa de Alistair. Sherlock estendeu a mão para pegá-la, percebendo que estava ainda quente. Estava tão exausto que os sequestradores entraram no quarto e ele sequer acordou?</p><p>Levou bons minutos analisando o conteúdo deixado ali para ter certeza de que não estaria envenenando seu filho. O bebê começou a se mexer e murmurar um tempo depois, até começar a chorar. Sherlock se sentou, recostando-se à parede e ignorando a dor que o movimento brusco lhe causou. Balançou Alistair de leve e conseguiu acalmá-lo um pouco antes de lhe dar a mamadeira. O garoto silenciou enquanto sorvia o conteúdo devagar.</p><p>– Preciso tirar você daqui...</p><p>Deixou a mamadeira de lado quando o menino terminou, e o fez arrotar antes de balança-lo devagar. Já havia estudado todas as formas possíveis de sair dali, mas infelizmente eram muito escassas ou impossíveis. Ele não caberia na saída de ar, deduzira que a porta devia ter algum bloqueio fortíssimo por fora, já havia tentado empurrá-la e pode sentir uma parte mais resistente, uma tora de madeira forte e pesada ou algum objeto grande talvez... Só havia duas saídas e todas eram muito arriscadas para Alistair. Não teve mais tempo de pensar, um estrondo indicou que a porta estava sendo aberta. Era ele! Sherlock se lembrava agora! Vários disfarces diferentes, várias prisões por crimes bem menores que os reais. E como Joan havia observado na época, todos cometidos ao mesmo tempo em que Moriarty estava aprontando alguma coisa, coisas que haviam considerado estranhas para o tipo de crime que a loura costumava cometer, e crimes que apenas eles dois foram capazes de ligar a ela, e ainda assim sem provas concretas. Agora ele tinha certeza, os dois estavam competindo! Ela queria evitar, ganhar ou não perder alguma coisa das interferências dele.</p><p>– Qual é o seu nome agora? – Sherlock perguntou ao mesmo homem bem vestido de antes quando ele entrou – O que você e Moriarty estavam disputando? Ou são aliados? Ela ordenou tudo isso? Não faz o tipo dela.</p><p>– Não mesmo, Holmes... Eu e Jamie somos velhos conhecidos. Eu faço o possível pra ser amigável, mas ela não gosta muito de mim e do meu pessoal. Não vou lhe dizer muito mais que isso, apenas que está na hora de darmos nossos lances pelos nossos objetivos e uma criança chorando toda vez que sentir fome em nada vai ajudar. Fui bem generoso lhe dando essas horas com seu filho, agora vamos deixa-lo com minha esposa.</p><p>– Não vai leva-lo!</p><p>– Eu vou repetir... – o homem apanhou a bolsa de Alistair e apontou uma arma na direção de Sherlock – Não está em condições. Se não pode levantar, nós carregamos você, mas não prometo nenhuma gentileza.</p><p>O consultor levantou-se contra sua vontade, sentindo-se um pouco fraco, mas não deixou que percebessem. Abraçou o filho mais perto de si. O menino parecia assustado, certamente incomodado com a alteração dos batimentos cardíacos do pai. O inglês o confortou e fez tudo que podia para mantê-lo em silêncio enquanto era guiado pelo corredor até outra das salas, sendo ameaçado por quatro homens armados. O local era igualmente escuro, apesar de estar bem iluminado por lâmpadas, mas sem janelas.</p><p>– Nós tivemos uma menina há alguns meses, ela está com os avós. Eu poderia ter trazido aquela bela asiática que você tem junto conosco, mas não achei necessário. Infelizmente só descobri há alguns minutos o quanto ela vale no meu jogo. Essa é minha mulher.</p><p>Então Joan estava livre?! O criminoso abriu a porta e Sherlock viu uma mulher sentada no chão sobre um colchonete. Era bonita, pele branca, cabelos negros cacheados e profundos olhos castanhos. Tinha um ar de tranquilidade, talvez pelos instintos maternais, mas era possível ver nela o mesmo ar misterioso de uma criminosa.</p><p>– Ela cuidará bem do seu filho, como tem feito até agora.</p><p>– Estava ficando entediada, querido. Será bom ter a companhia do pequeno Alistair de volta. Ele é um garoto adorável. Então você é Sherlock Holmes? – Ela perguntou – É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo pessoalmente.</p><p>– Entrega o bebê pra ela – Russel sussurrou, pressionando a arma nas costas de Sherlock, bem na altura em que ele segurava Allistair.</p><p>O consultor engoliu o ódio que sentia e pôs o pequeno nos braços da morena, que o recebeu com cuidado e sorriu. Sherlock a analisou brevemente. Parecia ser verdade o que haviam dito, mas ainda sentia-se péssimo, especialmente quando o menino voltou a chorar.</p><p>– Podem ir, logo vai se acalmar, vou cantar pra ele – ela disse com um sorriso – Tirem logo suas caras feias daqui.</p><p>Russel deixou a bolsa infantil no cômodo e fechou a porta enquanto Sherlock era praticamente arrastado para fora e levado de volta ao ponto inicial, onde foi outra vez jogado para o chão.</p><p>– O NYPD já deve ter sido acionado... Qual o sentido de tudo isso? O que você quer?</p><p>– Minha luta não é contra o NYPD, é com Moriarty, como você brilhantemente deduziu. Ela vai decidir o que acontecerá com vocês. E o que eu quero é muito pra gastar tanto tempo lhe contando. Que venha o NYPD, calculamos nossos passos e vamos sumir de novo. E se sua mulher aparecer aqui imprudentemente não prometo que nada acontecerá com ela ou que viverá.</p><p>Russel trancou a porta novamente, fazendo Sherlock colidir contra ela e cair sobre os joelhos quanto tentou agredi-lo. O consultor sentia-se agora ainda mais fraco e em desespero. Joan estava em perigo! Alistair podia estar também! E Moriarty estava no jogo! Ele não conseguia sair daquela sala, estava dolorido e cansado, e começava a sentir os efeitos da falta de água e de comida. Não sabia sequer há quantas horas estava preso.</p><p>******</p><p>Joan sentou-se sozinha num canto da delegacia enquanto os demais estudavam informações fornecidas por Moriarty. Agora tinha uma esperança, com ou sem a ajuda dela. Kitty fora brilhante encontrando o local. Mas isso não diminuía sua angústia e tristeza. O que estariam fazendo com Sherlock?! E com seu bebê?! Sentir a falta de Alistair na segurança de seus braços doía terrivelmente. Queria que os dois estivessem ali. Queria Sherlock para confortá-la, protege-la em seu abraço, cuidar dela e de Alistair, e deixa-la saber que estava tudo bem. A chinesa sentiu lágrimas silenciosas correrem por seu rosto. Não tinha dúvidas de que traria sua família de volta, ainda que morresse tentando isso, era uma promessa! Mas não conseguia afastar sua tristeza e preocupação. Ergueu o rosto quando sentiu alguém tocar em seus ombros e surpreendeu-se ao ver Jamie Moriarty a encarando com qualquer coisa parecida com compaixão.</p><p>– Joan... Eu sei o que está passando. Eu já vivi isso uma vez. Embora a decisão tenha partido de mim. Ele está bem, eu tenho certeza. E Russel não seria tão burro de fazer alguma coisa antes de me contatar.</p><p>– Você está solta... – falou baixo, tentando se acalmar.</p><p>– Seus amigos aceitaram meus termos. Já prometi que não vou fugir e sou uma mulher de palavra quanto a certas coisas, já provei isso antes... Nós vamos resolver isso. Logo você vai ter Sherlock de volta e seu bebê nos braços. Eu juro! Então enxugue essas lágrimas e junte-se a nós para discutirmos a estratégia.</p><p>A loura secou as lágrimas em seu rosto e naquele momento Joan de fato se assustou, o que vira nos olhos da maior homicida de Nova Iorque parecia sincero e real. A chinesa não se preocupou em responder ou dar qualquer sinal de simpatia. Afinal ainda estava lidando com uma criminosa perigosa, mas levantou-se e a seguiu até a mesa onde Gregson, Bell e Kitty estavam reunidos.</p><p>– Joan – Bell lhe chamou – Tem certeza que quer participar disso? Você não tá bem.</p><p>– É o meu marido e parceiro e o nosso filho que eles levaram! Eu agradeço muito sua preocupação, Marcus, mas eu vou fazer isso.</p><p>O detetive abriu a boca para replicar, mas foram interrompidos por outro oficial, que lhes entregou um envelope que constava como uma das papeladas de sempre da delegacia, mas nada continha além de letras e símbolos estranhos. Moriarty estendeu a mão imediatamente e tomou o papel das mãos de Bell, o olhando rapidamente.</p><p>– O jogo começou – ela falou com um meio sorriso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desavenças do passado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Essa é a planta do lugar onde você disse que Russel está se escondendo - Bell falou a Kitty quando estendeu uma planta em cima da mesa da sala de interrogatórios - Pedimos as dos outros quatro lugares também.</p><p>– Essa deve ser suficiente por enquanto - Moriarty disse simplesmente, espalmando as mãos na mesa e se inclinando sobre a grande folha de papel - Esse lugar tem dois andares... O térreo é um grande galpão com veículos, caixas e outras coisas. Uma porta lateral leva ä escada do segundo andar onde há grande corredor que acessa várias salas. Sherlock pode estar em uma delas, preso num labirinto cheio de vigílias.</p><p>– Você disse que vão afastá-lo de Allistair... - Joan começou - Há salas menores no térreo que se abrem pra o beco entre os dois quarteirões. É um bom lugar pra uma fuga desesperada.</p><p>– Sim... Russel não envia pra longe tão rápido aqueles que não quer mais, se for alguém difícil de manter quieto como um bebê ele o entrega a uma das mulheres e assim que a criança se acalma por um período descente de tempo, ele se livra dela. O garoto pode estar em um dos cômodos laterais.</p><p>– Acho que vale a pena ficarmos de olho das outras instalações próximas. Duas das cinco ficam perto dessa - Kitty sugeriu.</p><p>– Podem ser a rota de fuga usada por Russel? - Gregson perguntou a Moriarty.</p><p>Joan notou o quanto o capitão e também Bell pareciam incomodados por terem uma criminosa tão perigosa como colaboradora, especialmente por ser praticamente impossível conhecer suas reais intenções, mas estavam tentando ao máximo manter tudo sob controle. A chinesa jurava ter visto Moriarty esconder um pequeno sorriso ao ver que o quanto os dois estavam tensos, mas ignorou.</p><p>– Certamente que é. Os três homens que Joan viu estarão na direção mais próxima de chegar ao aeroporto com o menino e seja quem for que esteja cuidando dele. Lá ele seria entregue a um associado que cuidaria do resto.</p><p>– Nós já temos homens posicionados sem serem percebidos vigiando o lugar. O que você nos sugere?</p><p>– Vocês cuidam da vigilância externa e ficam a postos em local e distância seguros. Eu vou invadir.</p><p>– Eu quero fazer isso. É o meu filho.</p><p>– Joan, querida, entendo o que está sentindo. Se você quer correr o risco, já disse que terá minha inteira proteção a todo momento, embora saiba lutar tão bem. Mas guarde-se pra depois que seu bebê estiver a salvo. Você foi médica, quanto tempo se leva pra um recuperação total depois de um nascimento? Dois meses que eu me lembre?</p><p>– É o tempo estimado, embora possa ser mais ou menos, dependendo do organismo da mãe, das condições do parto, se foi ou não o primeiro filho... Eu não tô cem por cento, mas o suficiente por enquanto.</p><p>– Por isso digo pra se preservar, está só na metade do caminho, você ajudará com Sherlock. Não será nenhum problema pra mim cuidar dos guardas que devem ter no térreo. E se for silenciosa poderá passar despercebida no andar superior, ao menos por um tempo. A segurança em torno da criança deve ser menor. É Sherlock que ele quer usar pra me chantagear, e o bebê servirá pra chantagear Sherlock.</p><p>– Eu posso ir com Joan - Kitty se ofereceu.</p><p>– Kitty, não precisamos arriscar duas pessoas sem armas de fogo, eu poderia ir.</p><p>– Não aconselho, detetive - Jamie lhe disse - Eu garanto que aqueles homens conhecem bem o seu rosto. Não costumam prestar atenção aos consultores, mas conhecem bem os policiais.</p><p>– Então eu vou.</p><p>– Não quero que você se arrisque nisso, Kitty - Joan lhe pediu.</p><p>– Eu não posso ficar pra sempre um passo atrás toda vez que acharem perigoso. Vocês me ensinaram a lutar, eu sei até onde posso ir.</p><p>– Eu sei... Nós todos reconhecemos isso em você, mas essa foi uma situação totalmente inesperada. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar por mais planos que façamos. Você tem muito mais tempo do que nós pra viver. Se quer nos ajudar a nos sentirmos mais seguros, não arrisque sua vida.</p><p>– Joan tem razão. Fique esperando pra trazer o bebê pra cá quando eu conseguir encontrá-lo.</p><p>– Vou chamar alguém pra recebê-lo e cuidar dele quando chegar - Gregson falou, lançando um olhar de questionamento a Joan.</p><p>– Minha mãe e a senhora Hudson, elas sabem o que fazer.</p><p>O capitão acenou positivamente para Bell, que saiu da sala.</p><p>– Você ainda não nos disse nada sobre a mensagem codificada que recebeu - Joan falou a Moriarty.</p><p>– Como eu já disse... Russel quer me fazer ceder em algumas questões... Está usando Sherlock pra isso. E como eu suspeitava, o bebê pra pressionar Sherlock, pois não o citou na mensagem. Antes que fique nervosa, isso não quer dizer que se livrou dele, só que ele não é a chave principal da nossa negociação.</p><p>Moriarty se recusava a abrir a boca sobre que questões seriam essas. Joan podia imaginar quantos contrabandos, quantias bilionárias e experimentos estranhos estariam envolvidos nisso. Ela chutaria que pelo que já sabia e o que Jamie havia relatado até ali, Russel queria afastá-la de Nova Iorque, e sabendo que ela estava sob custódia, poderia se aproveitar para mexer os pauzinhos e transferi-la para uma prisão bem longe dali.</p><p>– Russel se deixa iludir por coisas pequenas como uma prisão ou uma tornozeleira - com um risinho a loura falou sobre o dispositivo preso em seu pé direito por baixo da calça - Não vai me vencer nunca enquanto não for mais detalhista. E se depender de mim e da mente fechada dele, isso nunca vai acontecer.</p><p>De repente Joan pode notar algo diferente nos olhos da criminosa. Parecia ódio... Por quase um minuto ela ficou parada encarando a planta, com chamas de raiva e ressentimento faiscando em seus olhos. Kitty também pareceu perceber e trocou um olhar com Joan. Havia muito mais do que negócios do crime ali. Moriarty odiava Russel. Restava saber porque. Antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, a mulher recuperou sua compostura e reassumiu a expressão fria e confiante de antes.</p><p>– Vamos acertar alguns detalhes e iremos atrás deles äs três da manhã. Deviam dormir enquanto podem, especialmente você, Joan.</p><p>Meia hora mais tarde, Bell havia contato Mary e a senhora Hudson sobre os planos, Gregson cuidava de alguns assuntos, Moriarty permanecia presa e vigiada o tempo inteiro, por mais que jurasse não fugir, e Kitty e Joan foram guiadas por Bell até uma sala da delegacia que apenas sabiam que existia, nunca haviam entrado lá.</p><p>– Não é um quarto cinco estrelas, mas já que querem ficar aqui direto, podem descansar um pouco - Bell lhes disse - Eu vou ficar aqui na porta, do lado de fora, então não se preocupem - ele lhes mostrou um pequeno sorriso e saiu.</p><p>A sala na verdade era um pequeno quarto com dois beliches, uma mesa e duas cadeiras e um pequeno armário suspenso na parede. Kitty sentou-se ao lado da oriental em uma das camas debaixo. A preocupação e tristeza não queriam deixar seus olhos. Por um instante novas lágrimas pareceram brilhar ali, mas ela se conteve.</p><p>– Estou com medo... - ela falou finalmente.</p><p>– Sherlock é incrível, nós duas sabemos que há uma possibilidade de chegarmos com o resgate e ele estar do lado de fora esperando por nós depois de ter superado no mínimo metade dos criminosos. Tenho certeza que ele está cuidando de Alistair com sua vida.</p><p>– Eu sei disso, mas Sherlock não arriscaria nada estando com ele se souber que há uma mínima chance de machucá-lo. Ele só tem um mês... Isso pode trazer traumas horríveis. E se ele estiver com fome, assustado, com dor ou com frio...? E se Moriarty estiver errada?</p><p>– Odeio admitir isso, mas pelo que vocês me falaram dela, eu não acho que esteja. E ela não deu sinais de que estava mentindo desde que chegamos.</p><p>– Nós sabíamos... Em algum momento alguém o usaria contra nós desse jeito. Nós somos o maior risco que pode haver pra nosso próprio filho.</p><p>– Joan... São os melhores pais que ele poderia ter, isso não foi culpa de vocês. Vamos pegar aquele desgraçado e ele vai ter o que merece... - a ruiva falou abraçando a amiga, que para ela era uma segunda mãe - Vai ficar tudo bem...</p><p>Kitty segurou-a com firmeza e afagou seu cabelo longo enquanto ela soluçava baixinho.</p><p>– Ele é muito lindo... Aquele sorriso na foto que vocês me enviaram não sai da minha cabeça. É o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, apesar de não ter nenhum dente - a britânica falou com um sorriso quando Joan se acalmou alguns minutos depois.</p><p>A mulher mais velha sorriu e tentou controlar os sentimentos confusos que tomavam seu coração entre as lembranças felizes e aquele momento.</p><p>– Joan, você precisa dormir.</p><p>– Você também.</p><p>– Me recuso a dormir enquanto não tiver certeza de que você fez o mesmo.</p><p>Com alguma insistência, ela convenceu a chinesa a deitar-se e cuidou dela até estar em sono profundo, seguindo então para a cama ao lado e logo adormecendo também.</p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p>Estavam observando o prédio de longe, de cima de outro edifício, o qual Moriarty garantiu que não seriam percebidos. Jamie olhava fixamente para o local, analisando cada movimento que conseguia perceber. Em sua mente, Joan tentava conectar os desenhos da planta com o que estava vendo. Gregson se comunicava pelo rádio. Policiais de reforço os arrodeavam. Kitty e Bell estavam em outro local do lado de fora.</p><p>– Eu acho que o bebê não está mais aqui. Há homens de menos nesse lugar. Russel protege as crianças que sequestra, ainda que não se importe mais quando as vende ou manda para adoção ilegal. Eu não acho que Alistair esteja aqui.</p><p>– Como pode ter certeza disso? - Gregson questionou.</p><p>Joan nem teve tempo de ficar nervosa ou tomar qualquer medida de reconhecimento mais astuta do local. Seu celular tocou.</p><p>– Alô... Está mudo.</p><p>Jamie estendeu a mão em sua direção, recebendo o celular de Joan diante de um olhar cheio de questionamentos, e o levou ao ouvido.</p><p>– Onde ele está, Russel?!</p><p>– Se colocar esse telefone no viva-voz, eu mato Sherlock Holmes na sua frente, Jamie... Eu sei que está nos vendo, eu não sei de onde, mas sei que está, ainda que pelos olhos de outras pessoas.</p><p>– Holmes é um homem adulto que pode lidar com nossos assuntos. Se não quer o menino e o está usando apenas como meio de chantagem para nosso jogo, garanto que isso vai sair muito caro se ele for prejudicado.</p><p>– Qual é o seu problema, Jamie...? - Ele riu - Não é bom guardar mágoas do passado. Nem estendê-las aos outros.</p><p>– Quem é você pra dizer isso? Cada vez que nos encontramos parece que está mais insano. Me pergunto como uma mulher como Jane pode ter escolhido você.</p><p>– Nossas vidas não interessam agora, Jamie...</p><p>– Foram exatamente elas que nos colocaram em tudo isso. Não pense que estou parada enquanto você pensa que está me fazendo perder tempo com essa conversa.</p><p>– Eu não me importo em saber porque você é obcecada por esse casal de consultores, mas por que quer tanto o menino? Ele nem é seu filho, Jamie - o homem riu do outro lado da linha.</p><p>Moriary literalmente rosnou ao telefone, chamando a atenção dos que estavam em volta.</p><p>– Escute aqui! - Ela quase gritou - Grave minhas palavras, Oliver!! Até essa madrugada acabar, eu terei matado você!! - E desligou, devolvendo o celular a Joan.</p><p>– Pode nos explicar o que houve?! Quem é Oliver?</p><p>– Oliver Burnier, é o verdadeiro nome desse desgraçado.</p><p>– O que é que você não nos contou? - Gregson exigiu saber - Nos disse que conhecia o homem, mas parece que conhece muito mais a fundo do que pensamos.</p><p>– Minha vida pessoal não vem ao caso agora, capitão, e garanto que o que acabou de acontecer não vai mudar o que acertamos.</p><p>– Por acaso... - Joan começou.</p><p>– Não, esse homem não é o pai da minha filha. O pai dela não era uma pessoa maravilhosa como devem imaginar, mas era muito melhor do que Oliver e também amava nossa menina, apesar de ser um lerdo que a colocou em risco uma vez. E Oliver o conhecia muito bem, é tudo que vou dizer.</p><p>– Ele estava vivo naquela época.</p><p>– Sim, estava... Isso não importa agora, Joanie. Eu vou buscar Alistair. É melhor que fique aqui.</p><p>– Como sabe pra onde o levaram?</p><p>– Russel mantém um padrão sobre quem vigia o que. Algumas pessoas não estão aqui. Ele deve estar no quarto edifício que checamos.</p><p>– É o meu filho, eu devo ir.</p><p>– Eu entendo que queira vê-lo imediatamente, mas fique aqui. A garota e o detetive lá embaixo vão levá-lo em segurança. Se eu não voltar em meia hora, aconselho que procurem Sherlock por si mesmos, é claro que terão o apoio de meus aliados. Vê aquele caminhão parado? O motorista vai ajudar você a entrar nele sem ser notada. Lá dentro há cargas de contrabando dos homens de Russel. Estão avaliando a segurança do local antes de guardá-lo lá dentro. Seu bebê não está aqui, Joan. Não mais. Mas eu vou pessoalmente buscá-lo do outro lado da cidade.</p><p>– Espere aí! - Gregson agarrou o braço da criminosa quando ela virou-se para sair - Não vai sem vigilância. Acabou de ameaçar um homem de morte.</p><p>– A morte dele será um favor não só ao departamento e a Nova Iorque, mas ao mundo, caso venha a acontecer.</p><p>– Ainda assim vai usar uma escuta.</p><p>A loura lançou um olhar irritado ao capitão antes de receber pequenos fones de ouvido e um pequeno rádio que escondeu na roupa. Depois seguiu com quatro policiais pelas escadas, na direção do térreo.</p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p>– Onde ele está?!! - A mulher perguntou encostando a arma que acabara de roubar do vigilante em suas costas enquanto o prendia contra a parede.</p><p>Havia deixado os policiais e o carro de Bell e Kitty um quarterião atrás e segundos depois deu um jeito de dar curto circuito nos fones de ouvido. E ainda colocara um silenciador na arma no instante em que a roubou. O homem riu.</p><p>– Russel sabia que você viria, eu não sou o único e por mais habilidosa que você seja, sabe que pode ser pega... - ele riu de novo.</p><p>Ela atirou no chão, por pouco não acertando o pé do criminoso, e apontando outra vez a arma em sua direção.</p><p>– Não ouse comparar as articulações ridículas de Russel com Joan e Sherlock!! E eu vou achar o menino de todo jeito.</p><p>– Jane não vai deixar levá-lo.</p><p>– Jane não anda com armas. Apesar de levar uma vida de crimes, ela é uma mulher piedosa, caso contrário as crianças que o seu chefe sequestra estariam perdidas! - Outro tiro, dessa vez na parede.</p><p>– Ouvi dizer que Moriarty estava morto... Quem é você afinal? - Ele desdenhou.</p><p>Jamie inspirou fundo em fúria e no próximo segundo o homem estava morto a seus pés.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. Você vai conhecê-lo logo logo... - falou para o criminoso morto - É por isso que mandei você ficar, Joan... - disse para si mesma.</p><p>Deixando o bandido para trás, ela seguiu para a próxima sala. Seus homens já haviam abatido os vigilantes do lado de fora e mais alguns em emboscadas, o que facilitou e muito sua infiltração no lugar.</p><p>Ela caminhou por várias salas até onde sabia haver uma escada. O elevador não era boa ideia, além de estar desativado. O prédio estava propositalmente bem vazio por dentro. Ainda que alguém encontrasse o lugar, jamais suspeitariam que um bebê estava sendo mantido ali. Ela chegou finalmente ao segundo andar, onde encontrou rastros cada vez mais claros de presença humana.</p><p>– Não sabem mesmo esconder coisas. Como ele espera me derrubar desse jeito? - Falou para si mesma, caminhando até a última porta do corredor e girando a maçaneta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. O amor brilha para todos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Certamente Sherlock e Joan não aprovariam sua conduta quanto aos criminosos abatidos, mas ela era Moriarty, é assim que ela jogava. Uma vez poupara um homem por Sherlock, sabia que ele odiaria se ele o matasse, mas não era um criminoso. Pegou o celular do capanga de Russel e o colocou no bolso antes de sair. E era a primeira vez que fazia questão de usar um silenciador em sua arma. Finalmente girou a maçaneta e viu um homem de costas para ela na sala escura. Ele olhava para o lado de fora da pequena janela ali e fumava um cigarro. Tinha uma arma na outra mão. Mal teve tempo de perceber a nova presença atrás dele e após o primeiro tiro que investiu contra Moriarty, acertando a parede, mirou na direção da porta que levava à sala seguinte.</p><p>– Se atirar, eu atiro primeiro. Quem será que vai morrer? Jane ou o bebê? – Ele tinha um sorriso confuso, certamente não estava fumando um cigarro comum.</p><p>Jamie aguardou, sem abaixar sua arma, poupar vidas, ainda que inúteis, lhe deixaria mais distante de alguns possíveis novos problemas com a polícia, e não teria tantos empecilhos antes de retomar seus planos costumeiros, mas não hesitaria em dar um fim em quem fosse necessário. O homem começou a puxar o gatilho, sem nenhuma dúvida atiraria naquela porta, mas encontrou seu fim antes disso e logo Jamie tinha sua segunda vítima naquela noite.</p><p>– Me desculpem, Sherlock e Joan...</p><p>Ela verificou as horas no relógio do homem no chão. Já perdera vinte minutos para chegar até ali. Antes que tomasse qualquer outra atitude, Jane Burnier estava a sua frente pela porta entreaberta, com os olhos fixos na arma nas mãos de Moriarty. O som do choro do bebê ecoou pelos cômodos.</p><p>– Jane... Ainda não entendo porque não usa um codinome... Mas isso não importa agora. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez, vamos tornar isso fácil e garantir que ninguém mais se machuque.</p><p>– Jamie... Abaixe essa arma. O pequeno quase acordou com os barulhos agora a pouco. Essa porta bloqueia o som, mas não completamente. Pelos velhos tempos. Eu continuo não usando armas, sabe que não sou como os outros. Eu só cuido das crianças e de assuntos mais leves.</p><p>Após alguns instantes, Moriarty cedeu e seguiu Jane para dentro. A sala era pequena como a anterior e tinha uma janela estreita na parede. Uma cama improvisada no chão, onde havia uma bolsa infantil, e um berço do lado oposto. Jane observou o berço por um tempo e voltou-se para Jamie.</p><p>– Eu disse a ele... Que seria questão de tempo até as coisas ficarem assim. Que mexer com você é tempo perdido, mas ele simplesmente não se conforma.</p><p>– Não me importo que mexa comigo, é até divertido brincar com Oliver de vez em quando, mas a minha filha não tem nada a ver com isso. A família que ele decidiu perturbar também não.</p><p>– Por que? O que você vê de tão incrível neles?</p><p>– Você sabe como gosto de enigmas, Jane. Aqueles dois são pessoas... Complicadas de decifrar. Sempre que penso que cheguei lá, descubro que não. E esse menino não vai ser diferente, eu tenho certeza. E me forneceram ajuda preciosa quando raptaram minha filha.</p><p>– Não espero que traia seu marido, mas não custa tentar perguntar como chegaram até Dale?</p><p>– Ele soube quando o homem que sequestrou sua filha também descobriu. Um dos homens que você matou era uma espécie de agente duplo. Antes de morrer ele nos deixou a par da situação. Oliver estava fugindo de novo, por isso apenas arquivamos o que descobrimos.</p><p>Os olhos azul claros da loura foram tomados por sentimentos oscilantes entre raiva e tristeza, mas tão rapidamente que qualquer um ficaria em dúvida se realmente aconteceu.</p><p>– Eu espero que tenha gostado da lembrança que enviei para a pequena Alice.</p><p>– Eu adorei. Oliver ficou com muita raiva, mas me deixou manter. Ele não aceita que sendo seu adversário, nós duas possamos manter alguma relação.</p><p>– É lógico... Nem o conhecíamos quando Kayden nasceu. Você foi vital naqueles meses e antes de eu me separar dela e parar de ver Dale. Você também sumiu depois de encontrar uma família adotiva.</p><p>– Eu também estava iniciando minha carreira, não queria ficar perto da justiça de forma alguma. Sabe... Minha bebê está com os avós. Eu queria estar com ela, mas estou aqui cuidando do filho de outro casal. É um menino adorável, mas... Eu nunca pensei que fosse desejar outra vida depois que ela nascesse. Meus pais cuidam dela, nem imaginam o que faço. Não sei o que Oliver faria se eu lhe dissesse isso. Ele também ama nossa menina, mas... Parece que ficou louco quando descobriu que podia usar Sherlock Holmes contra você depois do que ouve com Dale.</p><p>– Eu fiz isso, Jane. Minha filha está viva e bem, isso me deixa satisfeita. Eu sabia bem que queria trilhar esse caminho. Não sei como eu teria sido como mãe. Eu a amo, mas não posso voltar atrás. Porém, você está só no primeiro passo. Se Oliver perder a cabeça, eu posso ajuda-la a se proteger.</p><p>– É melhor você ir embora... Esse menino é muito amado. Percebi isso no momento em que pus os olhos nele. E pude ver no desespero de Holmes. Sua mãe deve estar sofrendo muito. Eu estou em clara desvantagem. Você está armada e deu fim a todo mundo. Tinha bem mais gente aqui meia hora atrás. Leve-o depressa.</p><p>– O que você vai fazer?</p><p>– Eu nãos ei ainda... Eu vou resolver meus assuntos, e talvez eu possa viver com Alice daqui algum tempo. Só mais uma coisa, Jamie... Não quero apressá-la só pelo bebê. Agora Oliver sabe como Joan Watson é preciosa. Ele vai mata-la na frente de Sherlock Holmes. E se possível, na sua também. Está falando disso obcecadamente desde que percebeu seu valor. Ela vai atrás dele não vai?</p><p>– Deve saber que meus homens e os policiais estão cercando esse lugar. Boa sorte em sua vida, Jane – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.</p><p>Olhou para o berço na parede oposta. Caminhou rapidamente até ele e viu o bebê adormecido entre os cobertores. Com cuidado, puxou as cobertas para ver o rosto da criança. Olhos puxados, a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção, sardas, podia vê-las apesar da quase escuridão do local, se parecia com Sherlock, isso era inegável, parecia uma versão pequena do britânico. Roupinhas azuis e brancas. Não era possível errar.</p><p>Ergueu o menino envolto em um dos cobertores e o tomou nos braços, aconchegando-o contra o tórax e o observando dormir. Lembrou-se da última vez que fizera aquilo, há quase dez anos, mas o bebê era seu. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas escolhera continuar nas sombras em sua vida perigosa de crimes obscuros e silenciosos do que mudar tudo para viver com ela, como quase todas as mães fariam. Mesmo assim Jamie a amava muito, sempre a amaria e sentiria saudade. E apesar da dor de viver longe da filha, sabia que agira corretamente, ela estava segura, mesmo tendo sido sequestrada uma vez, e após o ocorrido, Jamie tomara todas as providências possíveis e impossíveis para aumentar ainda mais a segurança em torno da menina e da família adotiva, sem que sequer percebessem. Devia a vida dela a Sherlock e Joan, o motivo mais forte pelo que estava fazendo agora.</p><p>– Um bebê muito bonito... Eu não esperava diferente deles dois. Eu levaria você para se alimentar com sua mãe, pequeno Alistair, mas não temos tempo, querido – sussurrou enquanto o balançava de leve – Espere apenas um pouco mais e tudo isso estará resolvido – falou, dando um beijo suave na testa do garoto, mais uma vez pensando na falta que sentia do “seu” bebê – Vai ficar tudo bem – falou tanto para o bebê quanto para a morena que a observava.</p><p>O menino se mexeu de repente, dando sinais de que logo acordaria. Provavelmente iria chorar ao perceber que não estava com sua mãe ou sei pai. Levar o bebê até eles, mesmo que por poucos segundos, estava fora de questão. O melhor caminho seria tirar de vez o pequeno da equação e coloca-lo imediatamente em segurança. Ela tinha que se apressar. Trocou um último olhar com Jane e fez todo o seu caminho de volta pelos corredores e escadas, dando a sorte de encontrar o caminho vazio, até finalmente se ver do lado de fora do prédio. Trancou a porta do mesmo jeito que a havia arrombado, segurando habilidosamente o bebê com um braço enquanto executava a tarefa com o outro. Checou as escutas e auto falantes que usava, os ligando novamente.</p><p>– Alguém me ouve?</p><p>– O acordo era que mantivesse o contato em aberto o tempo todo – a voz de Bell falou do outro lado.</p><p>– Vocês quiseram esse acordo, eu não. E eu já disse, não aprovariam alguns de meus métodos, é melhor assim. A garota está com você?</p><p>– Está – Bell respondeu após esconder um suspiro de irritação.</p><p>– Diga a ela que prepare-se para receber o bebê. Eu estou com ele. Tenham certeza de que ele esteja seguro antes de ela retornar à operação.</p><p>– Onde exatamente você está?</p><p>– Há dez metros, estou vendo você pelas costas.</p><p>Bell se virou, vendo a mulher se aproximar ao longe.</p><p>– Por que tomou outro caminho – o detetive perguntou pela escuta.</p><p>– Eu nunca chegaria aqui se não os despistasse. Nem todos os homens de Russel foram tirados de circulação.</p><p>O menino emitiu um ruído enquanto Jamie se aproximava da escolta policial disfarçada. Ela o olhou e o viu abrir os olhos. Moriarty não era de se emocionar ou impressionar com frequência, mas era a terceira vez que se sentia assim com aquele bebê. O olhar de Joan a encarava através dos olhos azuis de Sherlock.</p><p>******</p><p>Moriarty finalmente se aproximou do grupo, recebendo os olhares desconfiados que já conhecia da polícia e se pondo à frente de Kitty, a encarando e pondo o menino em seus braços. A ruiva o olhou com surpresa, depois alegria e a mesma devoção que Jamie acreditava que viria dos pais do pequeno oriental. Kitty não conseguiu evitar sorrir e acariciar o rostinho do menino com os dedos. Era a primeira vez que o via. Impressionantemente, o bebê não havia chorado ao acordar, pelo menos não ainda.</p><p>– É igualzinho a eles... – a britânica sussurrou – Parece que estou vendo Joan me olhar através dos olhos de Sherlock.</p><p>– Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando ele olhou pra mim – a loura lhe disse – O mesmo olhar firme e inteligente, e ao mesmo tempo doce.</p><p>– Obrigada – Kitty lhe disse, apesar da estranheza de dizer aquelas palavras a uma assassina perigosa.</p><p>Jamie apenas lhe deu um sorriso e se virou para Bell, esperando algum questionamento.</p><p>– Conte-nos o que aconteceu – ele lhe disse.</p><p>– Havia um guarda. Na verdade, era o homem que poderia levar Alistair para o tráfico internacional daqui algumas horas, e alguns outros depois dele, eu acho que perceberam nossa movimentação. Ele estava bem preparado, era ele ou nós. Então acabei com ele. Usei um silenciador pra não incomodar o bebê – ela falou com total naturalidade.</p><p>– Sabe o que isso acrescenta a sua lista de antecedentes?! – Bell perguntou.</p><p>– Ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Um a mais, um a menos... Não muda muita coisa. Deviam me agradecer por eu tirar um criminoso do mundo.</p><p>– Podíamos usá-lo pra chegar aos outros.</p><p>– Não se preocupe, isso já está sendo providenciado. Pensei em destruir o celular dele, mas achei que se divertiram fuçando qualquer coisa que possa conter.</p><p>Ela puxou o aparelho do bolso e o entregou ao detetive, que imediatamente o colocou num saco para provas e levou para outro lugar. A loura virou-se para Kitty novamente.</p><p>– Leve pessoalmente o bebê até a senhora Hudson e a mãe de Joan. Devem ficar seguros na delegacia até que isso se resolva. Não se preocupem com a segurança, o meu grupo também está lá de guarda. Depois disso, volte até nós. E ligue pra o celular de Sherlock que está com o capitão.</p><p>Bell e Kitty se entreolharam diante da mensão de um grupo criminoso ajudando a polícia sem dar nenhum sinal ou suspeita disso. Mas não era surpreendente vindo de Moriarty, ela sempre fazia isso. Esse método fora sua ruína quando Sherlock e Joan estavam atrás dela juntos anos atrás, mas ainda tinha sua eficácia.</p><p>– O que devo dizer a ele? – Kitty perguntou.</p><p>– Confirme sobre o bebê e informe sua localização. O caminho será seguro. Eu garanto.</p><p>Kitty assentiu e entrou em um dos carros junto com Bell. Os dois se acomodaram com o bebê na escuridão do banco de trás do carro quando o motorista começou a guia-los por Nova Iorque. As luzes do lado de fora permitiam que a garota visse claramente as feições delicadas do menino de vez em quando. Ele olhava para ela, um olhar firme e amoroso. Não pode evitar sorrir novamente e abraçar o pequeno mais perto de si, em especial quando ele ameaçou chorar. Kitty o deitou em seu ombro e o balançou de leve, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto falava baixinho com ele, apesar dele não entender nenhuma palavra.</p><p>– Ele deve estar com fome – Bell comentou – Como vão alimentá-lo sem Joan? Devíamos procurar uma ama de leite?</p><p>– Não precisa. Joan sempre se previne pra o caso de não poder alimentá-lo por um período longo, me disse isso por telefone. A senhora Hudson e a mãe dela devem ter mamadeiras pra ele.</p><p>– Calma, garoto – o detetive disse baixinho, secando uma lágrima que ameaçava correr pelo rostinho sardento – Logo vai estar com sua mãe.</p><p>Seguiram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, apenas ouvindo os murmúrios de Alistair e as tentativas de Kitty e Bell de acalmá-lo. Entraram rapidamente na delegacia, pelos fundos, a fim de chamar o mínimo possível de atenção.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JoanLock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Kitty! – Mary Watson chamou ao aparecer de algum lugar junto com a senhora Hudson, parecia muito aflita.</p><p>– Kitty! – Uma senhora Hudson tão angustiada quanto a mulher chinesa a chamou.</p><p>As duas olharam o bebê em seus braços e um sorriso tomou seus rostos, embora por poucos segundos. Sherlock e Joan ainda estavam na zona de risco. Kitty entregou Alistair a sua avó e poucos minutos depois o menino de fato começou a chorar.</p><p>– Sherlock me ensinou... Esse choro é de fome – a mulher loura disse, atraindo um olhar abismado dos demais, mas nem ligando para isso – Nós já cuidamos disso. Preciso apenas de alguns segundos.</p><p>Ela sumiu em outra sala e voltou com uma mamadeira, a entregando à Mary, que sentou-se com o bebê no colo após entrarem na sala de interrogatório e algum tempo depois conseguiu fazer o menino se alimentar. A chinesa pareceu se acalmar e esquecer do mundo naquele momento, encarava o neto com um sorriso. Devia estar enxergando sua filha naqueles olhos e lembrando de coisas já muito distantes. Kitty deixou Bell lhes dando algumas informações e saiu, tirou o celular e ligou para Gregson, esperando alguns segundos até que ele atendesse.</p><p>– Kitty – ele falou.</p><p>– Alistair estar com Mary e a senhora Hudson aqui na delegacia. Eu e o detetive Bell vamos voltar agora. Moriarty está com você?</p><p>– Ela entrou no edifício há dois minutos. Pediu pra não ser seguida por enquanto. Joan está tentando achar um caminho lá dentro enquanto ela procura Oliver Burnier. Ela não nos deu muitos detalhes sobre o que aconteceu no resgate de Alistair. Não sabemos onde está a mulher do bando, mas o número de corpos e de criminosos presos bate com o que Moriarty falou da contagem dos homens de Burnier.</p><p>– Joan está mesmo lá dentro?!</p><p>– Tente ficar tranquila. Está com colete à prova de balas. Não quis entrar armada, apesar de saber atirar agora. Nós lhe demos uma arma de dardos tranquilizantes. Ela se infiltrou dentro do caminhão que Moriarty indicou. O motorista sumiu depois de deixar Joan lá dentro. Acho que perdemos um dos de Moriarty.</p><p>– Ok. Vou voltar agora.</p><p>– Não sei dizer sobre Joan ou Moriarty agora. Nenhuma fez contato ainda. Tenham cuidado na volta.</p><p>Ela desligou e encarou Bell, que acabava de sair da sala. Os dois olharam as duas mulheres com o bebê lá dentro por alguns instantes e se encaminharam para o exterior da delegacia.</p><p>******</p><p>– Ele está bem e está seguro. Tente não perder a cabeça e agora preocupe-se apenas com você mesma – Gregson lhe disse pela escuta.</p><p>Joan alarmou-se ao escutar passos em algum lugar e escondeu-se na escuridão do lugar, atrás do caminhão no qual tinha entrado, deixando seu bastão a postos, até ouvir Jamie a chamando pela escuta.</p><p>– Estou a cinco metros de você, Joan. Não olhe. Alistair está seguro com sua mãe e Hudson. Este galpão está cheio de caras camuflados nas sombras. Eu vou distraí-los, enquanto você encontra uma porta que não deve estar muito longe, na mesma parede onde você está. É uma porta à prova de som, então mantenha a escuta ligada pra que eu possa me assegurar da sua segurança. Encontrar Sherlock é com você. Ele não deve estar muito longe depois daquela porta e das escadas.</p><p>– Achei que não ia voltar.</p><p>– Levei um pouco mais de tempo do que eu esperava, mas como já disse, eu sou uma mulher de palavra.</p><p>Joan esperou por trinta segundos em silêncio antes de ouvir tiros atingirem o que devia ser a parede oposta, a metros de distância, e uma movimentação intensa se iniciar em seguida, tirando dali um dos homens que ela desconfiava ter percebido sua presença e estava em seu encalço. Levantou-se ao ter certeza que seria encoberta pelo barulho dos tiros que soaram em seguida, tateando a parede em busca de qualquer coisa que parecesse uma porta. Mas quando a encontrou, não tinha maçaneta e não estava aberta. Ela escolhera não utilizar uma arma de fogo e a arma de dardos não quebraria a fechadura. Tentando controlar toda a tensão e nervosismo, puxou um clipe já torcido do bolso e o enfiou na fechadura quando a encontrou, levando quase um minuto para abri-la, tendo certeza que algum dos homens de Moriarty a estava acobertando ou já teria sido morta, mesmo usando colete. Podia escutar mais tiros, alguns parecendo abafados por silenciador, e homens caindo no meio do tiroteio. Estava para abrir a porta quando sentiu alguém empurrá-la com força contra a parede, segurando-a pelo pescoço e empurrando sua barriga. Joan preocupou-se, ainda não estava cem por cento recuperada do nascimento de Alistair. Uma lesão interna ali poderia ser arriscada.</p><p>– Ninguém abre essa porta! – O homem sussurrou perigosamente, com um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>A chinesa tentou não entrar em pânico, pensando em como sairia dessa. Ele estava usando as duas mãos para segurá-la. Atitude imprudente, ainda que estivesse armado, não poderia atingi-la. Ela precisava ter certeza de que ninguém o estava dando cobertura. Pensava em como fazer isso quando teve a sorte de ver um clarão das armas de fogo do outro lado iluminar o galpão por um segundo. Não havia ninguém mais por perto!</p><p>– Não esperava encontrar algo tão belo como você esta noite – o bandido falou maliciosamente – Acho que vou esconder você do chefe. Podemos nos divertir bastante enquanto os outros se matam aqui no galpão.</p><p>Aquilo foi o gatilho para a fúria que Joan vinha acumulando. A oriental sentiu o sangue ferver e tirou uma das mãos da mão agressora em seu pescoço para prender bem as duas mãos do criminoso e o chutou com uma força imensa entre as pernas. Os gritos do homem foram abafados por novos tiros quando ele soltou Joan e caiu no chão se lamentando e a xingando.</p><p>– Eu sou casada... – ela falou em seu ouvido ao se abaixar – Muito bem casada! E você nunca será tão bonito e tão encantador quanto Sherlock.</p><p>Ouviu uma nova rodada de xingamentos começar, e ignorou cada uma das palavras enquanto prendia as mãos e pés do agressor com lacres fortes de plástico. Levantou-se e correu pela porta, a fechando e seguindo em frente antes que fosse percebida. Lá dentro havia luz no corredor, que se estendia por várias portas e uma escada. Joan caminhou seguiu pela escada o mais silenciosamente que podia. Não tinha tempo de se arriscar verificando se havia alguém em cada uma das quinze portas lá embaixo. No topo da escadaria ela encontrou um grande corredor com várias portas, muitas abertas. Caminhou com cautela total. Vários homens dormiam jogados em colchonetes no chão, alheios ao que acontecia no andar inferior. Realmente, Burnier nunca superaria Moriarty.</p><p>A chinesa mantinha passos silenciosos, fechar as portas poderia acordá-los ou dar sinais de sua presença. Estava quase no fim do corredor quando um dos homens fez menção de levantar-se ao vê-la, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para o dardo que atingiu seu braço, fazendo-o desmaiar de volta para o colchonete. Joan respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, finalmente encontrando a última porta, de frente para ela. Estava entreaberta. A empurrou com cuidado e verificou lá dentro. Estava vazio. Uma mesa e duas cadeiras num canto, um frigobar do outro lado, algumas caixas com objetos diversos, provavelmente para contrabando, caixas lacradas que ela não queria sequer imaginar o que continham. Gelou ao pensar no que podiam ter feito com Sherlock.</p><p>Se atentou por fim à porta na parede oposta. Também sem maçaneta, apenas com a fechadura e um grande e pesado pedaço de madeira bloqueando a porta, preso a quatro suportes laterais em cima e em baixo. Ela ainda não podia levantar algo tão pesado, teria que quebrar os suportes inferiores. Se aproximou com cuidado e tentou ouvir algo do outro lado, parecia alguém andando de um lado para o outro, mas o que fez seu coração disparar foi reconhecer os passos de Sherlock.</p><p>– Sherlock!</p><p>O som dos passos parou e ela sentiu uma pancada leve contra a porta. Alguns segundos de silêncio.</p><p>– Joan? – A voz dele parecia diferente, tomada por desespero – Alistair...</p><p>– Alistair está bem. Kitty o entregou a minha mãe e senhora Hudson algum tempo atrás.</p><p>– Tem certeza?</p><p>– Sim. O capitão me contatou quando eu estava entrando aqui. Kitty falou com ele quando deixou Alistair na delegacia junto com Marcus. Nosso bebê está bem e seguro, Sherlock.</p><p>Não houve resposta, apenas um suspiro cansado e aliviado.</p><p>– Sherlock... Preciso ter certeza que você está aí!</p><p>Silêncio novamente.</p><p>– Eu sou melhor com você, amor.</p><p>O som era abafado, mas ela pode ouvir e reconhecer a voz dele claramente. Aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração disparar ainda mais e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Pela primeira vez ela estava sorrindo depois do que acontecera.</p><p>– Eu vou abrir a porta.</p><p>– Já arrombei a fechadura há horas e cansei de procurar saídas. Essa sala é feita de puro concreto. A única explicação que vejo pra essa porta não abrir é que há um bloqueio muito forte. Você ainda não está em condições de suportar isso.</p><p>– Há bloqueios embaixo e em cima, vou simplesmente quebrar os de baixo e derrubar o bloqueio.</p><p>Ela fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode e puxou duas das caixas abertas cheias de papéis para perto da porta trancada, a fim de abafar o barulho. Encolheu seu bastão e bateu com força nas pequenas peças de madeira até que cedessem, e tirou seus pés do caminho, dando um passo rápido para trás quando a tábua pesada caiu no chão. A porta finalmente cedeu e abriu sozinha alguns centímetros para fora. Joan hesitou e deu um passo para trás. Uma mão familiar empurrou a porta pelo restante do caminho e Sherlock apareceu diante dela. Joan mal teve tempo de reparar em seus machucados ou na intensidade com a qual os olhos azuis a encaravam. O que aconteceu em seguida foi um ato tão apaixonado que Joan sentiu seus pés literalmente deixarem o chão. Sherlock a estava abraçando com força e a beijando profundamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confronto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naquele momento Joan esqueceu de tudo que se passava ao seu redor e se entregou ao carinho do marido enquanto ele durou. O retribuiu com o mesmo amor e acariciou de leve sua nuca. Ele estava bem, estava a salvo! Apesar dos machucados. Ao parar o beijo, Sherlock a beijou na testa, devolvendo-a ao chão e a apertando contra ele</p><p>– Achei que você podia estar morta...</p><p>– Eu tô bem - disse baixinho afagando as costas dele.</p><p>– Eles não me diziam com clareza o que tinham feito com você... Ele me disse que se aparecesse aqui podia te acontecer algo ruim, que você podia morrer - ele falou baixo com os olhos cheios de pavor e Joan intensificou seu aperto em volta dele, lhe dando um beijo rápido em seguida.</p><p>– Tudo bem... Nós vamos sair daqui e vamos encontrar nosso bebezinho em breve – ela o tranquilizou quando trocaram um sorriso.</p><p>Quando Sherlock a soltou, levou as mãos ao seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar momentaneamente os olhos com a dor do toque em seus machucados.</p><p>– Eles feriram você... – disse com a voz mais desolada do mundo.</p><p>– Isso foi quando levaram você e Alistair. Vou ficar bem.</p><p>Em seguida ela teve que ignorar os protestos de seu coração para não voltar a abraça-lo e se focar novamente no que acontecia.</p><p>– Como chegou aqui? E por que sozinha? Onde estão Bell ou o capitão? – Ele perguntava tudo de uma vez, finalmente lembrando-se do perigo que os cercava.</p><p>– Estão lá fora. Bell foi levar Alistair pra minha mãe e senhora Hudson com eu já disse. Sherlock... Temos que sair daqui rápido. Tem uma guerra lá embaixo e eu temo que os homens dormindo aqui em cima acordem a qualquer momento. Moriarty disse que o capitão e Bell seriam alvos fáceis...</p><p>– Então mandou você?! Ela não é a autora de tudo isso?! Aceitou ajuda dela?!</p><p>– Sherlock... Conversamos depois. Ela ficou revoltada quando soube o que houve, ela mesma resgatou Alistair e ela está nos dando proteção, É uma longa história. E eu vim porque eu quis. Ela mesma insistiu pra que eu não viesse no início, mas eu precisava vir.</p><p>– Joan... O homem que fez tudo isso. Eu já sei quem ele é.</p><p>– Ela disse que o nome dele agora é Adam Russel, mas se chama Oliver Burnier. São inimigos há algum tempo. E alguma coisa aconteceu entre eles e o pai da filha dela, ainda não sabemos o que. Você tá todo machucado... O que fizeram com você nas últimas horas?</p><p>– Idas e vindas com Alistair, ameaças, revidaram todas as vezes que tentei reagir, há uma mulher... Deve ser esposa de Russel. Ela foi mantida aqui pra amamentar Alistair no seu lugar. A rede de informações deles nem de longe é tão eficaz e organizada quanto a de Moriarty. Acredito que ele não sabia da sua importância pra ela, nem que Alistair era apenas um bebê recém-nascido. Acho que também já sei onde estamos e quais lugares da cidade foram tomados por eles. E estou me sentindo fraco... Sem comida nem água. E não tinham nada parecido com eles pra ser roubado.</p><p>– Acho que o que sabemos é o mesmo. Isso vai acabar logo se nada fugir do planejado e vamos cuidar de você.</p><p>– Você tem apenas uma arma de dardos, está usando colete pelo volume em suas roupas, e tem seu bastão. Só isso pode não ser suficiente pra nos levar até lá embaixo contra caras armados.</p><p>– E o que mais podemos fazer?</p><p>– Eu roubei as chaves – ele mostrou um monte de chaves juntas – Mas nenhuma delas era dessa porta que você desbloqueou. Podem ser das portas aí fora. Posso descobrir qual chave é de onde se eu vir as fechaduras. Nós vamos sair, você fica atrás de mim.</p><p>– Mas você não está usando colete e está desarmado.</p><p>– E você não está em condições de sofrer nenhum impacto forte, ainda que esteja de colete. Nem deveria ter vindo até aqui. Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo – ele disse sinceramente, conseguindo um sorriso dela.</p><p>Sherlock abriu a porta silenciosamente, vendo o corredor vazio e ouvindo o barulho distante do térreo. Avançou alguns passos com Joan atrás dele e viu um homem caído dentro de uma das salas, um dardo da arma de Joan cravado em seu braço. Olhou rapidamente as chaves e a fechadura da porta, a puxando com cuidado e trancando o indivíduo lá dentro.</p><p>– Essa arma é completamente silenciosa. Quero que atire em todos eles – murmurou para ela.</p><p>Quando trancavam a penúltima porta, um barulho os surpreendeu e de repente um dos criminosos prendia Joan pelas costas, apertando seu pescoço.</p><p>– Não sei como ela chegou aqui, mas nenhum dos dois vai sair!</p><p>Joan o reconheceu, era Ryan, um dos homens que os havia agredido no estacionamento. Ele não estava ali antes!</p><p>– Jack e Roy estão indo agora mesmo reportar isso a Russel – ele falou com um sorriso cheio de más intenções.</p><p>Sherlock se aproximou, chegando a bater de frente com o homem, mas ele recuou.</p><p>– Quer ver sua esposa morta, Holmes? Aquele bebê vai ficar sozinho no mundo! – Ele ria – Eu vou leva-la pra Russel. E você vai morrer aqui. Moriarty não precisa saber.</p><p>– E como pretende me matar? – Ele perguntou, trocando um olhar com a esposa, pedindo que mantivesse a calma.</p><p>Joan entendeu, Sherlock havia feito alguma coisa. Ela não ousou se mexer, mas sentiu a falta da arma em sua cintura.</p><p>– É simples. Eu estou armado, vocês estão praticamente desprotegidos.</p><p>– Com qual arma? – Sherlock perguntou – Essa aqui? – Ergueu a arma de Ryan, abrindo o compartimento de balas e removendo a munição, que deslizou pelo chão.</p><p>Joan sentiu o aperto de Ryan em torno de si vacilar, ao mesmo tempo que o homem que dormia na última sala apareceu no corredor, ame alerta. Estando aparentemente desprovido de armas e munição, vendo a arma desmontada no chão e a de dardos com Sherlock, ele ficou parado por não mais que um segundo e desatou a correr pelo corredor. Puderam ouvi-lo desaparecer nas escadas e bater a porta lá embaixo. Imediatamente os dois consultores souberam se tratar de um dos homens de Moriarty. A munição no chão havia sumido sem explicações. A próxima coisa da qual Ryan se deu conta foi de estar sendo esmurrado pela chinesa em perfeitos golpes de boxe. Sherlock a estava ensinando a cerca de um ano, mas nunca a vira realmente precisar usar tais habilidades, e arregalou os olhos ao ver a esposa não deixar nenhuma brecha para o homem se defender. Ela devia estar descontando tudo que aqueles bandidos a tinham feito passar nas últimas horas, e Sherlock sabia melhor do que qualquer pessoa o quanto os instintos maternais de sua mulher eram fortes. O homem chegou a se levantar, mas foi nocauteado com um soco de Sherlock.</p><p>– É o mesmo homem que nos agrediu?! – Ele perguntou.</p><p>– Eu soube aproveitar o choque do elemento surpresa – ela sorriu e caminhou para a escada, puxando-o pela mão. Os dois desceram rapidamente, atirando dardos em dois criminosos que correram armados em sua direção. Um tiro ainda acertou a parede acima deles antes que caíssem. Passaram pela porta e a trancaram. Sherlock se atentou ao homem amarrado no chão, acordado, parecia com dor.</p><p>– Ele me obrigou a fazer isso – ela disse diante do olhar interrogativo do marido – Me prendeu na parede e disse que podíamos nos “divertir”. Acho que não foi divertido pra ele, e vai continuar não sendo por algum tempo.</p><p>– Sua defesa pessoa decolou a níveis estonteantes depois que Alistair nasceu. Precisamos ter mais filhos – ele comentou enquanto olhava o cenário em volta.</p><p>Ela sorriu, mas logo se juntou a ele na observação. Corpos por toda parte, se vivos ou mortos, eles não sabiam dizer. O tiroteio fora tamanho que uma fumaça leve se erguia no ar. Ainda podiam ouvir tiros no ponto mais distante do enorme galpão, por trás das pilhas imensas de caixas e lonas.</p><p>– Temos que sair daqui – ela disse.</p><p>– Vão sair... Mortos. Você veio... – Russel riu para Joan, surgindo do nada em meio à fumaça – Não trouxe Jamie com você. Como vamos negociar?</p><p>– Você quer contrabandear drogas e objetos roubados pro exterior... – Joan começou a deduzir – Mas Moriarty opera nos mesmos países que você quer invadir...</p><p>– Ainda que pareça loucura, você levantaria ainda mais fundos, não é? – Sherlock questionou – O que pretende com isso? Comprar os homens de Moriarty? Não chegariam vivos até você.</p><p>– Ainda que seja assim, eu tenho muitos fundos, não tanto quanto Jamie... A questão é que ela costuma interferir nos meus negócios, mesmo que não seja sua intenção principal, e eu fiquei cansado disso. Esses homens mortos aqui... – ele olhou em volta sem pouco se importar – Há muito mais de onde vieram. Eu acho que pegaram Jack e Roy lá fora... Não vou devolver vocês – ele ergueu uma arma na direção do casal.</p><p>Os dois ergueram as mãos lentamente tentando não demonstrar sinais de desafio a Burnier. Aquela não era uma arma comum, aprecia um revólver normal, mas maior. Um tiro deveria ser o fim para alguém desprotegido.</p><p>– Eu não sei o que fizeram com Jane... Eu perdi o contato com ela. Pela tranquilidade nos fundo dos olhos da sua esposa, o bebê não deve mais estar com ela, Holmes... Eu não entendo como Jamie invadiu o edifício e causou tamanho estrago sem ser notada, mas agora não preciso mais da criança, tenho vocês dois. Eu sei que não estão sozinhos aqui e que em alguma hora vão querer vocês de volta. Por que não nos sentamos todos e esperamos pacientemente até Jamie vir negociar comigo?</p><p>– Seus homens começam a cair e você não aparece... – Sherlock falou – Achei que já tivesse iniciado sua negociação.</p><p>– Você não aprendeu com Jamie? O gênio não aparece sem necessidade nos momentos importantes.</p><p>– Se quer negociar com Moriarty, garanto que até ela prefere meios mais pacíficos – Sherlock lhe disse.</p><p>– Sinto informar que não estou disposto a esperar tanto. Infelizmente matar você não é uma opção, Holmes, mas posso usá-lo a meu favor – Russel falou antes de disparar contra Sherlock.</p><p>O britânico gritou e automaticamente segurou o ombro esquerdo antes de deslizar pela parede para sentar-se no chão. Joan abaixou-se ao seu lado, em pânico, percebendo a bala cravada na parede, mas ainda que o tiro fosse de raspão, o sangue começava a se espalhar pelo tecido cinza do paletó inglês. Joan tentou pensar, precisava fazer um torniquete.</p><p>– Calma, calma... – ela pedia, afagando o rosto de Sherlock.</p><p>– Sem polícia ou tudo piora – ele falou – Sei que não mandariam uma consultora sem escuta. Ah, é verdade... – Burnier desdenhou – “Você” é a nova favorita de Jamie. Quanto você consegue gritar de desespero por Holmes até ela aparecer? – Falou antes de disparar novamente.</p><p>Sherlock não estava usando colete. Ela podia ouvir as vozes desesperadas de Marcus, Kitty e Gregson na escuta desde o primeiro disparo. Jamie também estava tentando contatá-la. Ela havia estranhamente sumido naquele meio tempo. O lugar ainda estava trancado e escuro. Joan deixou-se atingir, escutando um lamento de Sherlock antes de tudo se apagar quando ela caiu contra ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Espaços vazios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os olhos castanhos tornaram a se abrir ao ouvir o som distante de vários tiros em sucessão. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Seu cérebro retomou a noção da situação ao sentir alguém balança-la de leve e chama-la várias e várias vezes com uma voz trêmula.</p><p>– Joan... Joan... – era apenas um sussurro, um sussurro desesperado que lamentava.</p><p>O desespero nos olhos de Sherlock foi a primeira coisa que ela viu e seu primeiro pensamento foi levar a mão ao seu rosto para acalmá-lo. Sherlock! O que mais ele poderia ter sofrido enquanto ela estava desacordada? Ela estava bem, estava viva, apesar da dor excruciante no lado esquerdo das costas e da confusão em sua mente. Havia se posicionado na frente de Sherlock quando Russel atirou na direção dele. Joan olhou na direção do criminoso, vendo-o caído no chão com pelo menos cinco tiros. Jamie Moriarty estava de pé ao seu lado, ainda com a arma estendida, o olhava com tanta raiva que nem parecia ser a mulher fria e controlada de sempre. Seu braço direito estava envolto num tecido branco ensanguentado, que Joan reconheceu como sendo das roupas de algum dos homens ali, provavelmente um agente duplo do crime trabalhando para Moriarty. Pelas manchas de sangue, Joan deduziu que Jamie havia sido atingida perto do ombro e tinha outro ferimento no antebraço. A loura usava luvas, guardou a arma e após alguns instantes parecia ser a mesma de sempre, apesar dos sinais de sentir dor. Um sorriso de satisfação atravessou seu rosto, mas tão rápido que não era possível ter certeza.</p><p>– Eu avisei, Oliver – ela falou com desprezo, antes de caminhar até os consultores – Acabou... Eu disse que os protegeria, sinto ter me atrasado alguns segundos, mas parece que você resolveu isso, Joan. Burnier “quase” foi um inimigo à altura... Precisamos cuidar dele e de você – ela falou sobre Sherlock – Kitty, está seguro pra você entrar, você e quem mais estiver aí fora. Nós resolvemos tudo por aqui. Chamem ambulâncias. Diga ao capitão que nós três fomos atingidos. Sherlock não está bem – Moriarty informou pela escuta.</p><p>Ouviram barulhos do lado de fora, a polícia devia estar arrombando o portão.</p><p>– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Joan repetia para Sherlock ao tentar se erguer.</p><p>– Joan... – Jamie lhe disse simplesmente ao abaixar-se ao lado dos dois.</p><p>– Estou bem, só dói bastante... A bala deve estar presa no colete. Não é uma arma comum. O colete pode retê-la, mas é suficiente pra fazer alguém perder a consciência com o impacto.</p><p>– É uma arma modificada. Oliver gostava de experimentos com armas e balas – ela falou com um tom de alegria enfático no “gostava”.</p><p>Joan conseguiu firmar-se de joelhos ao lado de Sherlock, sentindo a dor lhe queimar por dentro, mas precisava aguentar. Rasgou parte do tecido de sua blusa já danificado pelo disparo e envolveu o ombro ferido do marido.</p><p>– Sherlock, escute. Eu preciso estancar isso, vou amarrar com força, vai doer.</p><p>– Faça isso...</p><p>Ela esperou mais um segundo e o fez, ouvindo Sherlock gritar. Aquilo feriu seu coração, mas não havia outro jeito. Após o doloroso processo de amarrar seu ferimento, ele se acalmou e ficou em silêncio, olhando para as duas mulheres a sua frente, embora sua respiração estivesse ofegante.</p><p>– Nos encontramos de novo, Sherlock... – Jamie lhe disse.</p><p>– Por que? – ele perguntou simplesmente – Podia estar morta. Burnier atirava bem. Não me matou porque não quis.</p><p>– Eu já disse. Não decifrei vocês ainda. E lhes devo pela vida de Kayden. Os subordinados de Oliver nunca serão tão qualificados quanto os meus. E não se preocupe, nem todos estão mortos, ao menos nenhum dos seus ou dos meus está.</p><p>– Joan... – ele chamou – Certifique-se de que a bala não te atingiu...</p><p>– Sherlock! Joan!</p><p>Kitty apareceu acompanhada por um monte de policiais que se espalharam pelo local. Gregson dava ordens e Bell também veio ao encontro deles, junto com o agente que guardava a prisão de Moriarty. Os três olharam assustados para os três sentados no chão, encostados na parede, especialmente pela mancha de sangue na parede atrás de Sherlock e a bala cravada ali.</p><p>– Vou reforçar a ajuda – o detetive falou para eles antes de se afastar e pegar o rádio.</p><p>– Sherlock! – Kitty o olhava atordoada ao ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.</p><p>– Foi de raspão – Joan lhe disse – Mas precisa ser cuidado logo.</p><p>– Kitty... – ele falou forçadamente – Joan foi atingida, ajude-a a verificar isso.</p><p>– Sherlock, vou ficar bem, a bala não entrou, eu estaria muito mal.</p><p>– Certamente que não, já estaria morta se fosse atingida por aquela bala – Moriarty comentou.</p><p>Sherlock precisava ficar calmo, quanto mais nervoso estivesse, mais rápido seu coração bateria e mais sangue seria enviado, ele sangraria bem mais. Joan arrancou o que restava de sua blusa arruinada e removeu o colete por cima da outra blusa, sentindo uma dor fortíssima no processo. Ela analisou o colete atingido e pode ver claramente a bala destrutiva presa entre as camadas dele. Sentiu mãos delicadas levantaram parte de sua blusa e deslizarem por sua pele, lhe causando mais dor, por mais cuidadosas que fossem.</p><p>– Ficou roxo, mas foi só isso – Kitty lhe disse.</p><p>Joan sentou-se novamente, e os três olharam para Moriarty.</p><p>– Ainda não nos disse o que aconteceu com você.</p><p>– Como Sherlock disse... Oliver atirava bem. Ele não ficou feliz quando começamos a discutir algumas questões. Sua intenção era me derrubar, mas diante de sua derrota iminente não perderia uma chance de me tirar do jogo.</p><p>A criminosa de cabelos dourados não falou mais nada. Tanto ela quanto Sherlock pareciam estar ficando fracos e sonolentos. O capitão se aproximou do grupo rapidamente.</p><p>– A ajuda está vindo. Aguentem um pouco. E nem pense em tentar alguma coisa, não vai conseguir – disse à Moriarty.</p><p>Ela riu e respondeu.</p><p>– Nem que eu quisesse, capitão. Será que não está enxergando bem hoje?</p><p>O homem mais velho a olhou irritado, mas preferiu ignorar e saiu para outro lugar.</p><p>– Joan – Kitty a chamou – Ele é lindo! – Disse com um sorriso, vendo a chinesa sorrir também.</p><p>Minutos depois, Sherlock estava protestando ao ser levado para uma ambulância, tentando convencer os paramédicos de que ficaria bem se apenas Joan cuidasse dele, mas não adiantou. Ela mesma o forçou a ir. Policiais iam e vinham fazendo prisões, corpos eram retirados. Moriarty estava em outra ambulância altamente vigiada. Ela se recusava a abrir a boca sobre os homens que haviam magicamente desaparecido após o confronto e a invasão da polícia. No hospital seu quarto permaneceu com uma vigilância reforçada por todo o tempo. Ela só voltaria à prisão após esclarecer alguns assuntos na delegacia, os quais ela dizia que só trataria com Sherlock e Joan. A oriental estava nervosa. Sherlock já havia sido cuidado, sem sequer ter muita consciência disso, e agora dormia na cama do hospital. Seu ombro estava enfaixado e seu braço imobilizado. Joan arrumou o lençol sobre ele para aquecê-lo melhor já que estava sem camisa. Ela também havia sido cuidada, embora ainda sentisse dor moderada, e queria ver seu bebê o mais rápido possível. Bell lhe dissera que ele havia sido examinado por uma equipe após ser cuidado por sua mãe e senhora Hudson, e estava bem, porém dormindo no momento já que estavam no fim da madrugada.</p><p>– Você devia dormir. Alistair está bem, vai vê-lo mais tarde. Sherlock vai ficar bem – Kitty lhe disse – Pode me chamar se precisar. Sabe que tenho sono leve. Tem policiais na nossa porta. O capitão voltou à delegacia, mas Bell vai ficar aqui.</p><p>– Não sei se consigo apagar ainda.</p><p>– Tente. Ficar acordada se cansando mais não vai ajudar.</p><p>– Você tá certa. Vou me deitar em alguns minutos, eu prometo.</p><p>– Bom mesmo.</p><p>– Tudo que aconteceu hoje... Foi muito rápido e estranho.</p><p>– Há muito que Jamie Moriarty ainda não disse. Mesmo que não fale nada, tenho certeza que sabe o suficiente pra esclarecer isso. E se não contar, nós vamos descobrir.</p><p>Minutos mais tarde, Kitty estava dormindo no sofá do quarto. Joan a cobriu e sorriu ao observá-la. Era como uma filha adotiva para ela e Sherlock.</p><p>– Durma bem – falou baixinho para a garota adormecida.</p><p>A asiática tinha uma cama para si mesma, mas acabou ficando bastante tempo ainda sentada ao lado de Sherlock e depois se aconchegando ao seu lado e dormindo ali mesmo. Não pegaria no sono se deitasse sozinha.</p><p>******</p><p>Sherlock despertou após vários minutos vagando entre o sonho e a realidade. Fitou o teto branco do quarto, sentindo-se confuso. Estava escuro, mas pela luminosidade nas persianas fechadas do hospital deviam ser cinco ou seis da manhã. Então lembrou-se, de tudo da madrugada anterior. Seu braços estava imobilizado, seu ombro enfaixado, podia perceber que estava vestido apenas da cintura para baixo. O silêncio era imenso, apenas alguns barulhos discretos do lado de fora. Olhou em volta, vendo um travesseiro e um lençol bagunçado no sofá, Kitty estava ali, uma cama vazia e intocada ao seu lado e a causa do peso e do calor que estava sentindo do outro. Joan dormia junto a ele, o envolvendo com cautela, a cabeça repousada em seu peito e a pequena mão repousando exatamente onde estava seu coração. Sua respiração estava tranquila, apesar de seu rosto parecer um pouco atordoado. O detetive a abraçou com cuidado com o braço saudável e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sentindo dor ao se mexer, mas pouco se importou.</p><p>– Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Durma tranquila, parece que tudo acabou.</p><p>De repente sua mente estava a mil de novo. Onde estava Moriarty e o que acontecera com ela e todos os outros? Como explicar os buracos que se formavam naquele caso confuso? O que acontecera enquanto ele estava desmaiado? E o mais importante e urgente! Onde estava Alistair?! Precisava ver seu filho! Joan não tinha nenhum vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto ou qualquer sinal de angústia profunda, ele devia de fato estar bem, mas certamente ela também não o tinha visto ainda, e essa devia ser causa da tristeza em seu rosto adormecido. Ele precisava de respostas! E precisava já! Só não levantou para não despertar sua esposa. Seu coração aliviou-se ao mesmo tempo que ficou mais eufórico quando viu Kitty voltar ao quarto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eu te amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Bom dia - a ruiva sorriu e falou ao vê-lo acordado - Como estão?</p><p>– Acabei de acordar. Acho que nós dois estamos bem. O que aconteceu?</p><p>– Você perdeu a consciência enquanto estavam cuidando de você, Joan ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo se quer saber. Só depois deixou cuidarem dela. Ela tá bem. Moriarty ficou em outro quarto super vigiado e disse que só vai falar na presença de vocês. Removeram a bala perto do ombro, não foi tão grave e parece que o outro ferimento no antebraço foi da mesma bala que atingiu vocês dois, foi de raspão. O capitão está cuidando de toda a bagunça e detetive Bell se reveza entre aqui e a delegacia. Vamos ver Alistair daqui um tempo. Ele tá bem, com a mãe de Joan.</p><p>– Ótimo - respondeu.</p><p>A ruiva arrumou a bagunça no sofá, guardando o lençol e o travesseiro no armário. Em seguida sentou-se.</p><p>– Eu fiquei desesperada quando Joan me disse, então apressei meus assuntos pendentes e vim no primeiro voo. Não me deixaram ser mais ativa em tudo que houve, mas fiquei feliz em cuidar de Alistair.</p><p>– Estão certos. Você evoluiu muito nesses anos, mas ainda é jovem demais pra arriscar a vida. Eu e Joan não nos perdoaríamos se algo acontecesse a você.</p><p>Kitty sorriu.</p><p>– Sente dor?</p><p>– Somente quando me mexo. Já sofri pior, isso não vai ser um problema por muito tempo.</p><p>De repente Bell entrou no quarto, abrindo a porta com cautela.</p><p>– Você acordou... Como estão?</p><p>– Vivos. Por hora é quase suficiente.</p><p>– Seu filho tá bem. Dormindo tranquilo em seu bercinho na casa da avó. Ela quer muito ver vocês. Vai vir assim que Alistair acordar. Eu fico feliz que isso tenha acabado e que vocês estejam bem. Eu aviso quando a mãe de Joan chegar - o detetive falou com um sorriso simpático antes de deixar o quarto.</p><p>– Sherlock, eu vou até o refeitório. Volto daqui a pouco. Bell vai ficar aqui fora. Eu volto logo</p><p>A ruiva saiu e Sherlock voltou a observar a mulher adormecida em seus braços. Ela despertou segundos depois, o som da porta batendo, ainda que baixo, devia ter alertado seus sentidos. Olhou em volta um pouco confusa, então seus olhos se focaram em Sherlock ao vê-lo acordado. Ela o abraçou mais firme, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.</p><p>– Bom dia, meu anjo - ele sussurrou amorosamente.</p><p>– Bom dia, querido - ela sorriu, erguendo-se para alcançar seus lábios.</p><p>O beijo suave transformou-se aos poucos em um profundo e ardente, mas ainda assim cuidadoso e cheio de amor. A falta de oxigênio os obrigou a se separarem e Sherlock beijou sua testa, a puxando para seu peito e abraçando-a quando ela deitou sobre ele. Joan olhou com tristeza para seu braço imobilizado e deslizou os dedos com cuidado pelo ferimento, parando ao perceber Sherlock escondendo um gemido de dor.</p><p>– Desculpe.</p><p>– Estou bem - ele garantiu, acariciando suas costas - Nunca mais faça aquilo comigo, Joan Watson Holmes.</p><p>– Você não estaria aqui se eu não tivesse feito.</p><p>– E o mesmo podia acontecer a você.</p><p>– Mas eu estava com colete. Você morreria com certeza. Nós temos um bebê agora. Não quero criar nosso anjinho sozinha. Preciso de você ao nosso lado.</p><p>Sherlock ficou em silêncio, pensando na imensidão do amor daquela bela mulher por ele. Perguntou-se pela milésima vez como pudera ter sido tão amargo com ela em seu primeiro ano de convivência. Ela o amava, ao ponto de se arriscar mil vezes por ele, de aceitar o amor dele, apesar de ele ter causado tantos problemas e até a ferido emocionalmente em algumas ocasiões, o presenteava com seu carinho e com sua voz doce e calma, mesmo quando ele não merecia, e agora tinham um filho, um pedacinho deles dois. Virou-se para a asiática, ignorando a dor em seu ombro e os protestos de Joan, a abraçando mais apertado contra ele.</p><p>– Obrigado, querida - sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando demoradamente seu rosto - Eu te amo.</p><p>– Também te amo - murmurou de volta antes de tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e beijá-lo outra vez, agora com calma e lentidão.</p><p>Quando se separaram, ajustou-se melhor a ele, sendo confortada pelo afago em seu cabelo.</p><p>– Onde está Alistair?</p><p>– Com sua mãe. Ela vai trazê-lo quando ele acordar. Kitty foi se alimentar, deve voltar em breve. Bell está guardando nossa porta. E você está pensando que nunca mais quer viver isso de novo, mas não sabe como podemos nos proteger mais.</p><p>Ela deslizou as mãos em padrões suaves em seu peito enquanto pensava numa resposta.</p><p>– Joanie, meu doce, eu ainda não sei como, mas vamos procurar novas maneiras de proteção. Vamos tentar arrancar mais informações de Moriarty quando a interrogarmos. Eu nunca, nunca vou permitir que alguém machuque você ou nosso bebê novamente.</p><p>– Você não teve culpa de nada, Sherlock. Eles simplesmente o fizeram quando sequer esperávamos por isso. Assim como você não teve nenhuma culpa quando me sequestraram. Então afaste esses pensamentos tristes da sua cabeça, meu amor. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca me senti tão segura e amada com alguém como me sinto com você. E eu também quero protege-lo, você e Alistair. Mas agora você deve descansar pra se recuperar o mais rápido possível antes que fique muito entediado. Não deve mexer esse braço por uns dias. E enquanto isso eu vou cuidar de você.</p><p>– Por quantos dias vou ser um inútil que nem pode cuidar de nosso filho?</p><p>– Você nunca foi, não é, e não vai se tornar inútil. Você ainda pode segurá-lo com o outro braço, e logo isso vai melhorar. Mesmo antes do ferimento fechar completamente você já será capaz de retomar algumas atividades. E se está preocupado que eu possa ficar sobrecarregada, senhora Hudson e Kitty se ofereceram pra nos ajudar. Minha mãe também. Você vai se recuperar, Sherlock querido. E tudo que importa agora é que nosso pesadelo acabou e estamos juntos.</p><p>– Amo você, Euglassia Watsonia.</p><p>Ela riu baixinho e o abraçou pelo pescoço, deixando-os o mais próximo possível. Minutos mais tarde ouviram batidas na porta e Kitty entrou seguida pela senhora Hudson, que carregava um embrulho agitado de cobertores nos braços. Ela sorriu ao ver o casal.</p><p>– Olha só quem veio ver o papai e a mamãe - ela disse alegremente - Mary está lá embaixo consolando Oren e Gabriele. Chegaram desesperados na cidade há alguns minutos.</p><p>Kitty sentou-se no sofá, sorrindo satisfeita. Joan libertou-se do abraço de Sherlock e saiu da cama, o ajudando a se deitar mais confortavelmente, e seguindo ao encontro de senhora Hudson. Podia ouvir os murmúrios de seu filho. Joan sentou na outra cama e quando a mulher pôs o pequeno em seus braços, seu coração virou de cabeça para baixo ao ver o rostinho de Alistair. O bebê emitiu um grito de pura alegria, estreitando mais ainda os olhinhos puxados, e Joan chorou, abraçando-o contra ela e acariciando sua cabeça. Senhora Hudson sentou-se ao seu lado, afagando suas costas em consolo.</p><p>– Eu te amo, meu amor! Te amo muito! - Ela dizia entre as lágrimas, erguendo-se e caminhando com o menino até Sherlock.</p><p>O consultor tinha um olhar quase agonizante na direção dos dois e pareceu se passar uma eternidade no tempo que Joan levou para levantar-se e arrodear a outra cama para sentar ao seu lado. Kitty ergueu o colchão para permitir que Sherlock ficasse sentado e senhora Hudson o ajudou a se acomodar melhor.</p><p>– Nós vamos sair, vocês precisam de um tempo - a mais velha falou com um sorriso e deixou o quarto junto com uma Kitty também sorridente.</p><p>Joan ajudou o marido a segurar o filho com o braço saudável e Sherlock o acomodou junto a ele, olhando com devoção para Alistair. A chinesa viu lágrimas brilharem nos olhos do inglês, e ele beijou a testa do bebê. Os olhinhos azuis se agitavam entre sua mãe e seu pai, e ambos podiam vislumbrar o sorriso mais lindo de Alistair entre todos os de suas poucas semanas de vida.</p><p>– Você está bem, meu filho... - Sherlock dizia para si mesmo, como que querendo se certificar de que não estava sonhando e tudo tinha realmente acabado.</p><p>– Sim, está - Joan lhe falou ao beijar a testa do detetive e abraçar os dois.</p><p>O bebê estendeu as mãozinhas na direção dos dois, agarrando os dedos de seus pais e morrendo de rir.</p><p>– Amamos você, Alistair – Sherlock sussurrou para ele.</p><p>******</p><p>Mary subiu as escadas junto com senhora Hudson e Kitty ao ouvir as risadas do casal. Os dois estavam no quarto dando banho em Alistair. Joan o segurava e Sherlock banhava o menino na banheira de bebê habilidosamente apenas com o braço direito. Havia água pelo chão e os dois estavam ensopados. Alistair batia as mãozinhas na água e os três morriam de rir. As três mulheres desataram a rir junto com eles, recebendo um breve olhar do casal.</p><p>– Joan sempre foi independente e nunca se deixou levar ou necessitar de um homem pra viver. Ela teve muitos namorados, mas eu cheguei a pensar que nunca teria netos, apesar dela sempre ter desejado ser mãe. Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse encontrar alguém como Sherlock, que a ama até mais que a própria vida. E que ela ama da mesma forma - a mulher chinesa falou só para as outras duas ouvirem - Fiquei com medo no começo, mas ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca quando passou a viver com Sherlock, mesmo que tenha demorado a perceber. Ela o consertou e ele devolveu a vida que eu vi ser sugada dela quando aquilo aconteceu. Nunca um homem provou tantas vezes e tão intensamente ser tão digno da minha filha e desse grande amor que ela tem por todos - ela sorriu.</p><p>– Eu vou lá embaixo fazer chá, Oren e Grabriele devem chegar logo - senhora Hudson disse feliz, se retirando.</p><p>Mary e Kitty caminharam até o casal e o bebê abriu um novo sorriso ao ver as duas. Mary enrolou o neto em sua toalha infantil com capuz e orelhas de gatinho e o deitou na cama de seus pais, o enxugando e colocando uma nova frauda, antes de vesti-lo. Joan há muito tempo não via sua mãe tão feliz. Sabia que ela sentia saudade do tempo em que cuidara de "seus" bebês.</p><p>– Querida... Acho que como avó fico até mais feliz do que você que é a mãe.</p><p>A oriental mais jovem riu.</p><p>– Eu quero mais netos.</p><p>– Eu e a senhora não somos os únicos, vamos trabalhar nisso - Sherlock falou, abraçando Joan pela cintura e beijando seu rosto, vendo-a corar brevemente.</p><p>– É melhor vocês dois se secarem... – ela comentou – Pensa em ser mãe, Kitty? - Mary perguntou de repente, a pegando de surpresa.</p><p>– Eu não sei... Tenho pensado nisso nós últimos anos, mas preciso de tempo. Se dissesse que estou perto de estar pronta pra isso, estaria mentindo.</p><p>– É importante reconhecer isso também - Mary lhe disse, finalmente terminando de arrumar Alistair e o colocando nos braços - Pode ir aprendendo comigo e com Joan.</p><p>A garota sorriu, mas sentiu-se confusa, acalmando-se ao receber um sorriso de Joan e Sherlock. Ela não tinha ideia de como seria seu futuro, sua vida ou suas decisões, mas aquele sorriso a fazia sentir que ficaria tudo bem, seja lá para onde ela seguisse. Uma hora depois estavam todos na sala de estar num momento que Sherlock jamais esperava viver após tantos anos. Ainda era muito estranho pra ele ter uma família em volta. Joan, Kitty, Clyde, senhora Hudson e recentemente Mary eram os únicos que ele estava acostumado a ter como família, e ainda era um número grande vindo dele. Desde seu casamento, Oren, Gabriele, Alfredo, Bell, vinham ficando ainda mais próximos. Sherlock sempre fora um cavalheiro e aprendera a ser mais educado com Joan, mas ainda se via perdido em muitos momentos de interações em família. Porém tinha a esposa mais amorosa e compreensiva do mundo, e ela jamais deixara de contornar suas dificuldades enquanto ele evoluía pouco a pouco. E agora ele seria tio, outra coisa estranha. Oren e Gabriele estavam esperando uma menina, que deveria vir em mais alguns meses. Mary não podia estar mais feliz.</p><p>– Você vai ter uma prima, meu príncipe - Joan dizia para Alistair, que pouco dava importância dado seu quase nenhum entendimento das coisas.</p><p>– Queremos que vocês sejam os padrinhos dela - Oren falou ao casal.</p><p>– Por favor...! - Gabriele pedia com um sorriso ao ver a expressão surpresa dos dois.</p><p>– Nós vamos ficar muito felizes em ser - Joan lhes respondeu.</p><p>– Vamos sim - Sherlock disse com um leve sorriso.</p><p>Passaram horas juntos, até anoitecer. Kitty e senhora Hudson estavam dormindo. Sherlock adentrou o quarto, vendo Joan pondo Alistair adormecido em seu berço e o cobrindo. Ela ficou ali, o observando com um sorriso. Sherlock a abraçou pelas costas, beijando seu pescoço e ouvindo- a emitir um suspiro quando virou-se para abraçá-lo e os dois se beijaram.</p><p>– Fiquei com inveja.</p><p>– De que? - Ela perguntou.</p><p>– Acho que Alistair gostaria de ter uma irmãzinha ou um irmão.</p><p>Joan riu.</p><p>– Nós vamos, mas tenha calma. Alistar só tem um mês.</p><p>– Você sabe que eu vou ter. Nunca a forçaria a nada, querida - disse quando a beijou de novo - O capitão ligou. Moriarty só deixará o hospital semana que vem, mas querem ouvi-la amanhã. E acho que você finalmente vai conhecer a senhora Burnier. Parece que ela e Moriarty são velhas conhecidas.</p><p>– Acha que vão promover alguma tentativa mútua de vingança?</p><p>– Não creio... A senhora Burnier, assim com Moriarty, parece muito controlada. Se o fizerem, não será no hospital, nem diante de nossos olhos. Agora acho que devemos seguir o exemplo de Kitty, senhora Hudson e Clyde e dormir. Lamento não poder carregar você hoje.</p><p>– Amo você - Joan lhe disse com um sorriso, afagando seu rosto e lhe dando um selinho.</p><p>Os dois olharam para Alistair uma última vez. O menino dormia serenamente e bem acordado entre seus cobertores. O casal seguiu para deitar-se. Joan ajudou Sherlock a se trocar para seu pijama e tratou seu ferimento, antes de fazê-lo se deitar o mais confortável que podia com o braço ferido e dolorido. Em seguida se acomodou junto a ele debaixo das cobertas, e os dois se abraçaram, confortando-se no calor um do outro. O inglês beijou o topo da cabeça de sua esposa e afagou seu cabelo até que ela dormisse. Depois de tudo que haviam passado, tê-la viva e bem protegida em seus braços, e seu filho dormindo seguro e tranquilo junto com eles era tudo que Sherlock poderia desejar.</p><p>– Eu te amo tanto, Joanie. Eu sou muito melhor com você e com nosso pequeno, amor - sussurrou para ela, ainda que ela não estivesse ouvindo, antes de também adormecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hora de descançar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Sei o que está pensando. O mundo é um lugar cínico e eu devo ser um homem cínico achando que uma mulher linda como você cairia numa cantada dessas. O que acontece é que não é uma cantada. Então, por favor, preste atenção quando digo isto. Nunca amei ninguém como amo você agora.</p><p>Joan sorriu e riu baixinho com o sussurro da voz aveludada de Sherlock em seu ouvido. Ela estava desperta, sem abrir os olhos, há alguns minutos, e sabia que ele a estava observando. O aperto firme dele em sua cintura e o calor dele em suas costas lhe davam uma das melhores sensações que já sentira e não queria desfazer aquele contato tão cedo.</p><p>– Já caí há muito tempo - ela sussurrou de volta sem desfazer o sorriso.</p><p>Joan virou-se para encará-lo e Sherlock a beijou. Ficaram uma eternidade mergulhados naquele beijo, separando-se ofegantes. A chinesa afagou o rosto do inglês com uma das mãos.</p><p>– Amo você.</p><p>– Bom dia, querida - ele disse ao beijar sua testa.</p><p>– Não levanta ainda, fica aqui comigo mais um pouco.</p><p>– Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha - respondeu, fazendo uma alusão às abelhas.</p><p>Joan olhou para o berço do filho quando Sherlock a abraçou novamente e ela puxou as cobertas sobre eles para evitar que o marido fizesse qualquer esforço com o braço ferido.</p><p>– Não o ouvi chorar essa noite. Sherlock...</p><p>– Está tudo bem, amor. Ele acordou duas vezes. Na primeira, senhora Hudson veio aqui. Na segunda foi Kitty. Não quisemos acordar você.</p><p>– Você tá me abraçando com o braço ferido, Sherlock... Onde tá o imobilizador?</p><p>– Eu o tirei um pouco. Sinto apenas dor leve no momento.</p><p>Ela se tranquilizou e passou a observar o bebê adormecido.</p><p>– Que horas encontraremos Moriarty?</p><p>– Durante a tarde.</p><p>– Que horas são?</p><p>– Oito e meia da manhã. Ainda temos tempo.</p><p>******</p><p>– Por onde querem que eu comece? - A loura perguntou com um sorriso debochado.</p><p>Ela tinha o braço direito imobilizado, como o esquerdo de Sherlock.</p><p>– Que tal pelo começo? - Gregson respondeu friamente - Como e onde conheceu Oliver e Jane Burnier?</p><p>A morena estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do quarto do hospital, sem algemas, mas altamente vigiada como Moriarty. Havia guardas do lado de fora da porta e nas saídas do hospital.</p><p>– Quando eu estava grávida de Kayden acabei conhecendo Jane. Nunca pensei em cometer um aborto. Considero uma atitude repugnante se querem saber e se há alguém que amo de verdade é minha filha. Mas eu não tinha muita ideia do que fazer depois que ela nascesse. Uma criança não se encaixaria na minha carreira. Então Jane descobriu por acaso que a família adotiva que Kayden tem hoje estava com problemas pra ter filhos. Alguns meses depois que Kayden nasceu nós fechamos o acordo e eles a adotaram. E tiveram a bondade de manter o nome que eu escolhi. Jane me ajudou durante a gravidez e enquanto Kayden estava comigo. Quando Kayden se foi, um tempo depois eu parei de ver Dale. A essa altura Jane já conhecia Oliver e nós acabamos o conhecendo também. Passamos a nos ver pouco desde então.</p><p>– Dale? - Joan perguntou - Seria o pai de Kayden?</p><p>Jamie sorriu.</p><p>– Você é sempre mais rápida que os outros, apesar dessa informação ter ficado óbvia da maneira como eu disse. Dale também amava Kayden. Ele esteve comigo e com ela até ela ir embora, embora fosse um lerdo em se manter de boca fechada e ser discreto sobre o paradeiro dela. Depois passamos a nos ver raramente até hoje.</p><p>– Você disse "amava" e "fosse"... - Sherlock começou - Devo deduzir que Oliver Burnier tirou a vida de Dale Moriarty?</p><p>Os olhos azuis da criminosa foram tomados pela tristeza. Ela podia dizer que a gravidez fora um descuido no começo de sua carreira, e apesar disso ser verdade, ainda que não demonstrasse, bem no fundo em algum lugar, ela devia amar Dale, embora não mais que sua carreira como criminosa.</p><p>– Não, Sherlock, querido, o sobrenome dele era Murray. Decidimos manter nosso nomes, até porque nunca chegamos tão longe ao ponto de estabelecermos tal aliança. E agora chegamos ao tópico mais interessante de tudo isso - ela lhe disse - O motivo que levou a tudo que aconteceu com vocês. E antes de eu contar qualquer coisa, deixo claro que não me sinto culpada, mas tudo que eu disse desde o começo é verdade.</p><p>– Oliver queria usar Kayden - Jane disse de repente - Queria usar a garota pra chantagear Jamie. Ele descobriu na mesma época em que a menina foi sequestrada e vocês dois ajudaram, mas ficou calado sobre isso e não me deixou dizer. Dale descobriu e não deixou. Eles lutaram e... Oliver foi mais rápido com aquela arma modificada. Ele pretendia arrancar de Dale as informações sobre a localização da criança. Só sabia que estava por perto, mas não onde. Então o atraiu pra um dos lugares onde nós trabalhamos. Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado pelos informantes de Jamie e os despistou por tempo suficiente pra confundí-los. Eu estive ocupada com nossa filha, então perdi muito do que aconteceu. Eu fiquei em choque quando ele mesmo me contou, afinal conhecíamos Dale há muito tempo, mas não me permitia discordar do que fez ou do que pretendia.</p><p>O quarto caiu em um silêncio incômodo por algum tempo. Era evidente que as duas criminosas, uma delas a mais fria e perspicaz que haviam conhecido, estavam ambas abaladas e ao mesmo tempo em fúria silenciosa com o relato.</p><p>– Espera aí... - Bell pareceu lembrar-se de algo - O homem que você fala é o mesmo Dale que foi encontrado morto com três disparos de uma arma não identificada perto da praia?</p><p>– Oliver mandou que Jack, Ryan e Roy o levassem pra lá. Usando luvas e perto da água, o suficiente pras ondas que chegam na praia molharem o corpo, então seria difícil encontrar qualquer evidência. Ele estava louco ao saber que Jamie continuava presa e ao invés de mudar de estratégia, mudou de alvo. No dia seguinte, nossos informantes chegaram com dados sobre Sherlock Holmes. Algo sobre ele ter uma ligação muito forte com Jamie e que ele tinha um filho e esposa. Oliver queria você, Holmes - Jane falou olhando diretamente para ele - Eu fiz tudo pra que deixasse o menino em paz, mas ele o queria pra controlar você. E disse que eu cuidaria dele. Alguns de nossos homens, devo admitir, são muito desorganizados, e nos informaram apenas que havia uma criança. E só depois Oliver descobriu a importância de Joan Watson pra Jamie. Nós não sabíamos que era um bebê até vocês serem atacados, nem que sua esposa deu a luz há apenas um mês, Holmes. Eu peço perdão por você passar por isso e espero que não tenha sofrido nenhuma lesão grave no meio disso tudo - ela falou com sinceridade ao encarar Joan.</p><p>– Estou bem - a asiática lhe respondeu com um leve sorriso.</p><p>– E quanto aos homens que desapareceram misteriosamente depois do confronto? - Gregson perguntou - As contagens dos criminosos mortos não batem.</p><p>– Contagens...? - Jamie disse vagamente e Joan e Sherlock sabiam que ela estava debochando disfarçadamente mais uma vez.</p><p>– Contamos mais de vinte homens mortos, mas de repente só tinham dez corpos - Kitty falou, encarando a loura com um olhar penetrante.</p><p>Moriarty sorriu discretamente, a jovem era tão eficiente e esperta quanto Sherlock e Joan. Apesar daquela frase nada dizer sobre suas habilidades, Jamie conhecia aquele olhar.</p><p>– Alguns podem ter escapado, mas realmente não tenho ideia de onde podem ter ido - Jane falou - Apesar de acompanhar meu marido em sua vida de crimes, ele comandava tudo. Eu só estava lá. Recebia informações e cuidava de pessoas e crianças que ele levava. Somente isso.</p><p>– E quanto a você? - Gregson perguntou a Moriarty, que lhe deu outro sorriso cínico.</p><p>– Homens mortos não contam histórias, capitão. Como vou saber? Podem ter virado zumbis e estão por aí, mas como saberíamos? E afinal todos nós sabemos que zumbis não existem - ela concluiu com a expressão mais cínica que Sherlock e Joan já haviam visto em seu rosto.</p><p>Gregson respirou fundo para controlar sua raiva e não demonstrar irritação com a resposta vaga e sem sentido da criminosa loura. Sabia que ela tinha plena consciência de tudo que havia acontecido ali, só não iria contar a eles, nem mesmo a Sherlock e Joan.</p><p>– Tudo bem. Vai ter muito tempo pra pensar sobre os seus zumbis quando voltar ao seu cárcere. O que tem a dizer sobre a morto de Oliver Burnier?</p><p>– Foi simples. Eu invadi o local e combati os homens dele. Ele chegou algum tempo depois, entrou por outro lugar, e quando me percebeu começamos a discutir sobre uma série de questões. Oliver se irritou e disparou contra mim com um revólver e com aquela maldita arma modificada. Me acertou da primeira vez, mas quase o peguei depois do segundo tiro. Isso tudo acabou me atrasando e ele foi procurar outros invasores. No tempo que levei pra chegar até lá, ele atirou em Sherlock, e Joan levou o segundo disparo pra que atingisse o colete. Quando ele pretendia atirar de novo, eu acabei com ele antes que ele acabasse com os dois.</p><p>– Isso é verdade - Sherlock disse quando Gregson os encarou.</p><p>– E o que estava discutindo com Burnier?</p><p>– Não importa mais. Ele está morto. Quaisquer problemas que tivéssemos estão resolvidos e ele não vai causar mais caos em Nova Iorque nem em outros lugares.</p><p>Gregson e Bell se entreolharam irritados. Aquela mulher era mais difícil de dobrar do que qualquer outro criminoso que haviam detido em suas vidas. Após algum tempo, Jane era levada de volta por alguns policiais. Antes de seguir para fora do quarto, ela e Moriarty se encararam.</p><p>– Eu sinto muito por Dale, Jamie.</p><p>– Me desculpe por Oliver.</p><p>– Espero que se recupere rápido.</p><p>– Eu vou - ela sorriu para a colega antes que essa se fosse - Como vocês estão? - Perguntou a Sherlock e Joan.</p><p>– Estamos bem e vamos seguir com nossas vidas. Em paz eu espero - Sherlock respondeu simplesmente.</p><p>– Pode ficar tranquilo, meu caro Sherlock, ninguém mais vai atrapalhar. Alistair deve ter uma infância feliz e o menos conturbada possível. Eu prometo isso a você também, Joan. Como está o bebê?</p><p>– Bem. E é assim que deve ser.</p><p>– E será. Eu prometo.</p><p>Os dois consultores deixaram o quarto para encontrar Gregson e Bell e outros policiais, ainda com Jane sob vigilância enquanto a encaminhavam para uma viatura no estacionamento.</p><p>– Sinceramente falando, o seu bebê é muito lindo e no primeiro instante em que pus os olhos nele eu percebi o quanto era amado - ela disse quando Joan se aproximou - E jamais desejei envolver aquele pequeno nisso, me doeu Oliver não me permitir devolvê-lo. Acredite, estar longe de seu bebê... Eu conheço a dor que você sentiu.</p><p>– Eu perdoo você. Afinal, meu filho está bem, Jane. E meu marido está vivo. Mas isso não muda você ter que pagar por ter participado disso tudo em qualquer coisa que seja, ainda que estivesse só observando.</p><p>– Eu entendo. Tudo que quero quando isso acabar é ficar ao lado da minha pequena Alice. E dar a ela a mãe que ela merece e precisa. Há uma foto dela no meu bolso. Vejam - Jane lhes disse, uma vez que estava novamente algemada.</p><p>Joan puxou a foto do bolso da calça e observou junto com Sherlock um dos bebês mais lindos que já havia visto. A menina parecia ter cerca de oito meses e dormia aconchegada em seus cobertores e roupinhas rosa e lilás. Tinha pele clara e cabelos negros como a mãe.</p><p>– Ela é linda - Joan sorriu.</p><p>– Tem olhos verdes como Oliver. Tirei essa foto há uma semana, ela está com meus pais. Sinto faltava dela.</p><p>– Cumpra sua pena, conserte sua vida e volte pra sua filha, volte pra sempre - Joan lhe disse.</p><p>– Tem algo a dizer - Gregson perguntou ao se aproximar do grupo.</p><p>– Só... Não tirem essa foto dela. Por favor - Joan pediu ao capitão, que pareceu pensar um instante e depois assentiu.</p><p>– Obrigada - Jane falou quando Joan devolveu a foto ao seu bolso, e os policiais a levaram.</p><p>– Creio que querem algumas atualizações - Bell falou - Não encontramos absolutamente nenhuma acusação grave contra Jane Burnier. Parece que ela só estava lá mesmo como falou, inclusive ajudou a manter reféns vivos e nos deu a localização de outras crianças das quais o marido dela se livrou. Com os atenuantes e como ela nunca matou ninguém ou fez nada grave, a pena não deve ser tão grande, ela deve estar com a filha o mais rápido possível. Moriarty foi excepcionalmente cuidadosa. Não temos ideia de onde estão os homens dela que sumiram e como foi ela que se ofereceu pra ajudar, não devia ganhar nenhum privilégio, até porque cometeu mais assassinatos, ainda que tenha sido de criminosos. Mas ela salvou dois consultores da polícia e um bebê, então vai acabar ganhando algum agradecimento ainda assim. Agora vão pra casa ficar com seu filho, nós levamos vocês e Kitty - o detetive disse com um sorriso.</p><p>Horas mais tarde senhora Hudson e Kitty brincavam com Alistair na sala, enquanto Clyde caminhava pelo chão e os dois consultores cochilavam no quarto ao lado da cozinha.</p><p>– Seus pais merecem esse descanso, meu amor - a loura disse para o bebê deitado no sofá entre ela e Kitty.</p><p>– E muito. Por tudo que já fizeram por Nova Iorque e tanta gente, merecem todo o descanso que puderem ter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Raios de esperança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chegamos ao último capítulo. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e incentivaram e espero que tenham se divertido com a Hope. Até a próxima, pessoal! o/ =**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da criminosa loura. Seu cabelo dourado esvoaçava com o vento enquanto os olhos azul claros se focavam com firmeza na garota de cabelo castanho claro que brincava no parque com seus pais adotivos. Dois agentes da policial a acompanhavam disfarçados e outros vários policiais, além de seu carcereiro estavam em pontos estratégicos bem perto. Inútil, é o que Jamie Moriarty pensava. Não fugia simplesmente porque não queria. A única coisa que ela pedira como privilégio ao salvar Sherlock, Joan e Alistair fora ver sua filha algumas vezes enquanto crescia e ter certeza por ela mesma que Kayden estava bem. A menina tinha mais de dez anos agora e ficava mais linda a cada vez que Jamie a via.</p><p>Durante um único segundo, por acaso, Kayden olhou sorrindo na sua direção, um sorriso de derreter o coração. Jamie devolveu o sorriso enquanto o momento durou e preparava-se para ir embora ao perceber uma mulher de cabelos negros cacheados caminhando pelo parque segurando a mão de uma bebê de cerca de três anos. A pequena andava ao lado de sua mãe, que a pegou no colo e sentou-se com ela em um dos bancos, pareciam muito felizes. Jane assumiu uma expressão de surpresa ao encarar Jamie, que a olhava com vários metros de distância. A loura sorriu, indicando que estava feliz por a velha amiga estar com sua filha, e Jane lhe devolveu o sorriso antes de Jamie desaparecer junto aos policiais.</p><p>******</p><p>– O Clyde é um urso – o menino dizia feliz enquanto senhora Hudson vestia a roupinha de urso em Clyde.</p><p>– Isso mesmo, querido – ela respondeu sorrindo.</p><p>Os dois estavam brincando no chão da sala. Joan havia saído com Sherlock, havia algo que precisava lhe contar e ela queria falar só com ele no momento. Alistair agora tinha pouco mais de dois anos. Andava e falava habilidosamente. Senhora Hudson podia ver um mini Sherlock no garoto e não conseguia evitar imaginá-lo como consultor dali há vários anos, além de ser um menino alegre e carinhoso como sua mãe.</p><p>– Alistair, você gostaria de ter mais alguém pra brincar com você? Outro bebê? – A mulher perguntou, temendo que o garoto pudesse ser ciumento – Ficaria triste se a sua mamãe te desse um irmãozinho?</p><p>– Que é isso?</p><p>– Bom... Um irmão é... Outro bebê como você. Pra você brincar com ele ou com ela. Mamãe e papai cuidariam de vocês dois. E como você é o irmão que nasceu primeiro, e o irmão que nasce depois ainda é muito pequeno, você tem que ajudar mamãe e papai a tomar conta dele. Mas então ele vai crescer e vai brincar com você. Você quer outra criança pra brincar com você, Alistair?</p><p>– Quero! – O garoto exclamou com um sorriso.</p><p>– Mamãe e papai vão amar vocês dois do mesmo jeito. Vão amar muito seu irmão, mas vão continuar amando muito você. E você vai amar muito seu irmãozinho também.</p><p>– Kitty?</p><p>– Não, querido. Kitty é uma irmã diferente, sua irmã mais velha adotiva, você vai entender isso depois. Seu irmãozinho vai ser pequeno como você. Vai ser mais parecido com você.</p><p>Ela esperava o garoto lhe mostrar outra expressão confusa, mas um sorriso surgiu no rostinho sardento.</p><p>– Yé! - O garoto exclamou em chinês.</p><p>– Você vai acabar me deixando maluca falando em duas línguas... Imagina se aprender a falar mais de três como seu pai.</p><p>Ele emitiu outra gargalhada e os dois voltaram a brincar com Clyde.</p><p>******</p><p>– Sair pra um passeio logo depois que chegamos de um caso... Achei que íamos passar o resto da tarde brincando com Alistair ou sair junto com ele. Por que quis me contar aqui nesse banco?</p><p>– Você sempre tem que saber de tudo... – ela comentou com um sorriso – Aposto que já sabia antes de eu perceber.</p><p>– Apenas um dia de diferença, amor, mas quis esperar por você – ele respondeu com um sorriso sapeca.</p><p>– Eu quis vir aqui... Bem, eu te contei sobre Alistair no telhado, onde você deu meu nome às abelhas. Nós estávamos sentados nesse banco investigando um caso que envolvia abelhas africanas, congelando de frio e jantando da melhor maneira que encontramos quando...</p><p>– Eu disse que a diferença entre o que eu era antes e naquele momento era você... Continua sendo. Porque depois de todo esse tempo você continua a me surpreender. E confesso que mesmo sabendo que sei o que quer me contar, estou ansioso como se não soubesse, querida.</p><p>Joan não lhe disse mais nada, o puxou pelo pescoço e uniu seus lábios num beijo tão amoroso e ardente que poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Tinham sorte do lugar estar deserto, pois levaram a eternidade para se separarem, e se abraçaram ofegantes durante alguns minutos. Sherlock a acolheu em seus braços quando ela repousou a cabeça em seu peito e levou as pequenas mãos para afagar suas costas.</p><p>– Eu estou grávida de novo, Sherlock – ela disse baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.</p><p>Sherlock beijou o topo de sua cabeça e a abraçou mais apertado.</p><p>– Obrigado, amor. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.</p><p>Quando Joan o encarou, viu o sorriso mais lindo de Sherlock, aquele que apenas ela conhecia. Lhe devolveu o sorriso e se beijaram novamente.</p><p>******</p><p>– Então você está feliz por ter um irmãozinho, meu amor? – Joan perguntava novamente a Alistair, como havia perguntado no início da longa conversa entre os três.</p><p>O menino sorriu. Apesar de ser apenas um bebê, Alistair entendia rapidamente o que lhe era ensinado e ele mesmo havia pedido a Joan por um irmão ou irmã uma vez. Fora alguns meses atrás enquanto ele brincava com Sherlock e escutara Joan e senhora Hudson falando sobre irmãos. No mesmo dia ele vira três irmãos, bebês como ele, brincando no parque mais cedo e pareceu ficar encantado com a possibilidade de brincar como alguém tão jovem quanto ele.</p><p>– Quando?</p><p>– Vai demorar um pouco, Alistair – Sherlock lhe disse – Mais sete meses.</p><p>– Quanto é isso?</p><p>– Bastante, querido – Joan lhe disse.</p><p>– Irmão ou irmã?</p><p>O casal riu, às vezes Alistair parecia uma metralhadora de perguntas.</p><p>– Ainda não sabemos. Precisamos de mais um mês pelo menos.</p><p>– Muito?</p><p>– Não. Um mês vai ser mais rápido.</p><p>Sherlock recostou-se na cama enquanto Joan brincava com o filho. As lembranças do que havia acontecido há mais de dois anos por vezes voltavam a assombrar seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se do medo de perder Joan, de não saber se ela estava viva ou morta, ferida ou em perigo. O medo do que poderiam fazer com seu filho. O medo de nunca mais vê-los novamente. Ter Joan ali ao seu lado, rindo junto com seu bebê em seu colo, saber que ela estava viva, estava feliz, estava bem. Que a pequena vida que eles haviam gerado juntos e que tanto amavam, aquele pequeno e delicado pedacinho deles dois estava seguro e feliz em seus braços. E que agora sua amada chinesa carregava outra pequena vida dentro dela, criada pelo amor deles dois. Sherlock sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou seu rosto longamente, sentindo o sorriso de Joan se alargar e nesse momento Alistair emitiu uma exclamação de alegria, fazendo ambos seus pais olharem para ele com um grande sorriso.</p><p>– Que bom que está aqui, querido - Joan sussurrou para o pequeno - Mamãe te ama muito. Papai também.</p><p>– Vocês dois.</p><p>Sherlock mergulhou o rosto no cabelo preto sedoso da chinesa por um instante, até que voltaram a brincar com seu filho. Mais tarde Alistair dormia em seu berço. Sherlock permaneceu acordado, aproveitando a sensação de Joan dormindo por cima dele. O coração dela batendo contra o seu, a respiração suave em seu pescoço, os cabelos negros se espalhando pelo travesseiro e fazendo cócegas em seu braço, a expressão tranquila em suas feições. Sherlock não trocaria aquilo por nada. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e acariciou suas costas, a velando por longos minutos.</p><p>– Boa noite, minha estrela.</p><p>De repente ela agitou-se, murmurando em seu sono, e Sherlock virou para o lado dela, a abraçando mais perto e beijando sua testa.</p><p>– Shhh... Tudo bem. Tudo bem.</p><p>Ela acalmou-se e o abraçou enquanto dormia. Sherlock a confortou, afagando suas costas, até pegar no sono também. Kitty e a senhora Hudson se entreolharam e sorriram ao checar os três pela fresta da porta e os deixaram para dormirem também em breve. A loura agora costumava dormir algumas vezes no sobrado, quando os consultores estavam trabalhando muito e ela ficava para ajuda-los com Alistair. A família precisaria de mais ajuda ainda nos próximos meses, e senhora Hudson e Kitty os ajudariam em tudo que fosse possível. E ambas podiam dizer sem medo que também pertenciam àquela família. Sherlock e Joan as haviam acolhido nos piores momentos de suas vidas, as amado e protegido, e agora tinham um laço indestrutível. Kitty voltara a trabalhar em Nova Iorque no ano anterior e morava no sobrado. Ela seguiu para dormir no antigo quarto de Joan, que havia se tornado seu depois, e senhora Hudson foi para o quarto do andar debaixo, ao lado da cozinha.</p><p>******</p><p>– Eu realmente sinto muito em incomodá-los em casa. Violet só tem três meses. Mas realmente esse caso está ficando preocupante – Gregson dizia.</p><p>– Não se preocupe – Joan lhe disse com um sorriso gentil.</p><p>Joan ninava a filha no colo enquanto observava o painel de crimes junto com Sherlock e Kitty. A pequena Violet parecia uma xérox de Joan, a não ser pela cor dos olhos que eram de um castanho mais claro. Tinha cabelos negros como a noite, olhos puxados, pele clara e sardas como sua mãe e irmão. Alistair era completamente apaixonado pela irmã, ficando até mais feliz que os pais quando Violet nasceu.</p><p>– Espera... Sherlock – Joan começou, observando alguma coisa em uma das fotos do painel.</p><p>O consultor recebeu sua filha nos braços, sorrindo para ela e beijando sua testa. Joan sorriu ao ver os dois. Sherlock finalmente havia conseguido sua princesa, mais uma princesa como ele costumava dizer. Ela se concentrou novamente no painel de crimes.</p><p>– O jogo de imagens que o assassino deixou parece um dos jogos infantis de Alistair – Bell comentou.</p><p>– Pode ter uma lógica parecida. Ainda não tentando encaixar as combinações que pensamos em todos os jogos possíveis – Joan lhe respondeu.</p><p>– São jogos demais – Kitty disse – Precisamos de alguma lógica, por pequena que seja pra termos uma ideia de como tentar montar alguma coisa – a ruiva explicou a Gregson e Bell.</p><p>– Senhora Hudson – Sherlock chamou.</p><p>– Aqui está, espero que esteja como me pediu.</p><p>– Perfeito, obrigado – ele sorriu.</p><p>O consultor abaixou-se com a filha no colo. A bebê mordia a mãozinha e observava com interesse as peças de papel colorido no chão.</p><p>– Por que um assassino profissional usaria formas tão simples como enigma? – Bell questionou – E que são tão difíceis de decifrar.</p><p>– É por isso que não estamos vendo – Sherlock falou – Estamos ignorando o óbvio. Provavelmente, se conseguirmos montar isso, vai nos mostrar algum lugar, algum símbolo, algo que possa nos indicar qualquer coisa.</p><p>Antes que Sherlock começasse a fazer novas montagens, Alistair já estava entretido com as peças e as combinava aparentemente sem nenhuma lógica. Os demais o observaram durante algum tempo. Gregson e Bell olhavam para Sherlock como se fosse louco pensando que aquilo levaria a alguma coisa. Alistair só tinha três anos. Quando o menino chegou a certo ponto, Sherlock sorriu e pediu que ele parasse.</p><p>– Não tínhamos pensado assim ainda.</p><p>– Do que você tá falando? – Bell perguntou.</p><p>– Como podem ver, Alistair acabou montando algo parecido com uma rosa dos ventos, mas ele usou as cores em lugares diferentes do que nós três tentamos.</p><p>Bell e Gregson pareceram mais confusos ainda.</p><p>– Nós associamos as cores da Rosa dos ventos com possíveis direções de acordo com outras pistas deixadas pelo criminoso. Deduzimos que o assassinato se tratou de vingança e ele deixou essas pistas pra serem encontradas. Por gangues rivais, não por nós – Joan lhes disse.</p><p>– Só tínhamos que saber que código estavam usando e como ele funciona – Kitty lhes disse.</p><p>– Isso! – Sherlock exclamou feliz – Se observarem a rosa dos ventos que nós fizemos e a que Alistar fez... – ele pegou uma transparência de uma rosa dos ventos original – Isso é uma rosa dos ventos como nós costumamos ver. Tínhamos pistas de que o criminoso se escondia ao norte do local do assassinato, mas quando descobrimos que a cor vermelha representava o norte, outras pistas contestaram nossas suspeitas. O que não percebemos é o norte não é o norte.</p><p>– O que?! O capitão e o detetive perguntaram completamente confusos.</p><p>– Se você girar a rosa de cabeça pra baixo, o norte aponta pra o sul, a direção em que encontramos elementos de cor vermelha que o assassino usa como marcadores. Agora que também deciframos a mensagem com latitude e longitude do outro dia, sabemos onde encontra-lo – Sherlock concluiu com um sorriso triunfante, olhando como orgulho para o filho sentado no chão, agora brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia.</p><p>Gregson e Bell arregalaram os olhos, se entreolharam, e olharam para Alistair.</p><p>– Eu acho que vi isso acontecer alguns anos atrás – Bell comentou olhando para Joan, que também tinha um sorriso.</p><p>– Eu quero três unidades – Gregson começava a dizer no telefone antes de deixar o sobrado com Bell.</p><p>– Acho que podemos tirar o restante da tarde de folga – Sherlock disse ao se aproximar da esposa e lhe dar um selinho.</p><p>– Eu adoraria. Kitty, você tem algum caso a parte?</p><p>– Nenhum no momento. O que você quer fazer, Alistair?</p><p>– Brincar com Violet.</p><p>Minutos depois os cinco estavam no chão da sala com brinquedos para todo lado. Senhora Hudson chegou no meio da bagunça e estava sentava junto com Kitty, que morria de rir brincando com Alistair e Violet, que ela abraçava em seu colo. Sherlock e Joan estavam recostados no sofá, sentados no chão também, e abraçados um ao outro, observando com satisfação a família que haviam criado. Clyde caminhava em cima do colo dos dois.</p><p>– Eu não podia estar, mais feliz, Sherlock.</p><p>– Nem eu, minha querida Watson.</p><p>Ela riu na menção de como ele a chamava anos atrás. Os dois beijaram-se rapidamente e decidiram pôr Clyde no chão e juntar-se à brincadeira daqueles pequenos raios de esperança que haviam criado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:</p><p>Aviso: Estou concluindo outras duas histórias, por isso posso demorar um pouco a postar a continuação desta. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando. =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>